Slick's Clones
by CaptainCold and HeatWave
Summary: Slick has been in prison for nearly a year, but now, a group of clones formerly recruited to his cause, prepare to get him out. With force and death if not. The Jedi realize that these clones are desperate, and willing to undergo losses to retrieve their leader. But. They are also led by an evil. A supernatural evil. Clone Commanders are kidnapped, and await execution.Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Hi guys, back again, just letting you know I will finish all the stories I am currently working on, so do not fear! Also, timelines may be messed up, but I sometimes have to fix that in order to have my story make sense. So remember, this is not a history lesson, but a fanfic. And, as always, enjoy and review!)_

Gus looked around at the other nine clones, all previous, and subtle, recruits of his ex-sergeant Slick. All nine were for Slick's cause, and Gus had called them together for a very important mission: Bail Slick out. Indirectly.

Psycho was a crack-shot with anything, hit the bull's eye every time, but with a severe and unpredictable mood swing, varying from how much time had progressed since his last kill, and how long until his next. He worked with the Wolfpack, currently as a sniper. He had taken ARC training, blonde hair, and tattoos that somehow related to his sniper life.

Rogue was an ace-pilot, known for going AWOL often, but also for his uncanny piloting skills. His hair was the standard black, and he had a large laceration from his right cheek bone that extended into his hair line, and a large rent in his ear from a piece of shattered glass that struck him during a crash-landing in a hangar bay. He came from a squad Gus couldn't care to remember.

Wanderer was from the 41st Legion. He could pick out a booby-trap no matter how well it was hidden, and had a keen sense of danger. His armor was green camo and his skills extended to any ground vehicle maneuvers.

Hacker and Tech were two inseparable companions that were the best electronics experts you could find. Tech was dark-haired, clean shaven and void of tattoos, whereas Hacker was the complete opposite. They both came from Commander Cody's group.

Loner. He was another sniper, and very light-footed. He came from the Wolfpack. A fitting background, as the guy was like a wolf in many ways: clever and silent, but deadly and aggressive. He had an extensive spy background, and collects good intel from sources known only to himself.

Bleak was from the Coruscanti Guard and knew almost everything that happened in the politics, prisons and anywhere else he may be stationed. He was also, as a guard, close to the senators.

Sin and Creep were polar opposites in both attitude and opinion, but similar in looks, respectively, and came from the 501st. The two could never agree on anything regarding mechanics, engineering or weaponry, but both were experts.

Gus shook his head. Slick had known what he was doing when he picked out his allies. Not only were they physically and mentally inclined, but... supernaturally as well.

"Do you all know the plan?" Gus shifted his gaze to Rogue. "Or do I have to explain it for you again?"

There was silence as the clones stared back at him, and Gus carefully studied the face of each. "I must known now what you are prepared to do..." He looked at them again, his voice lowering to a whisper. "How far you are willing to go."

Silence filled the room, and Gus smiled. Clones. Clones were the brothers you could trust, count on. They had his, and Slick's, back.

Gus looked over at Sin and Creep, noticing the familiar object they were inspecting.

"Sin." Gus spoke in a dangerous tone as the red-headed clone turned toward him. "Give it back."

Sin frowned and placed the object into Gus' hand, who, in turn, placed the comm. link back in its place.

"OK. Get into position." Gus ordered. "And remember. This cannot take longer than it should."

The grouped cleared out, some heading to change into disguises before heading to their posts.

Psycho would play the distraction, no doubt sniping random people on the streets, a good tactic to tie up the Coruscanti Guard and some Jedi while the others "escorted" special people to the warehouse they had taken up as operations.

"Almost there, Slick." Gus whispered. "Hang on."

Psycho, in the clothing of a Bounty Hunter, complete with hooded cloak, lay atop one of the buildings nearby the busy streets of Coruscant, setting his gun case down as he searched the crowds below. He would bring death to men today. And they were powerless to stop him, and oblivious to their impending doom, the possibility of death. He was the death angel that would send their souls into the afterlife.

Psycho opened his gun case, and, within a matter of seconds, had his personalized sniper rifle assembled. He gently caressed the gun as he watched the passing sentients on their way to wherever.

He lay down and scanned the faces, searching the crowds for his victims. He smiled. _I, a clone. A slave, retaliating._ The thought gave him a rush of adrenaline.

A hooded man in a cloak looked up at him, using signs that only those whom fought for years on the battlefields would recognize. That was the signal.

Psycho closed an eye as he sighted down the barrel, a psychotic smirk spreading across his face as he picked out his first target: a middle-aged man that looked like he belonged in the underlevels of Coruscant and not the surface.

The screams of those that suddenly realized what was happening reached his ears, and the clone sniper laughed softly. It was always the same reaction, whether human or alien, sentient or beast. Panic. It spread through the multitudes. He reveled in it. Could taste it.

Psycho felt the familiar taste of blood as it slowly leaked from his lungs to pool in his mouth, the sharpness of fangs raking against his tongue, saw the flesh of his body pale until it was nearly white.

He was in the sniping mode now, rhythmically picking and shooting, picking and shooting, allowing his mutant side to corrupt his mind and actions.

The trance was broken abruptly as Psycho heard the sound of sirens in the distance and frowned. The authorities were responding much sooner than he had estimated, and may break the trance, Psycho forced his body to return to normal as he thought over his options. The rage and adrenaline and coldness in the core of his heart ached to be released again, and the clone shrugged. He had time.

Sighting, he allowed his body to fall back into that of the dead as he began to joyously end lives.

Gus' target was influential politicians. The key targets.

Padme Amidala would get Anakin Skywalker's attention to be specific, then he would nab whoever else he had time for.

Gus had sent Loner and Creep with the others to retrieve certain clones that would spark interest in their Jedi Generals and Commanders if they were in custody, and could give Gus the footing he needed to bargain with.

Clone Commander Cody would attract Obi-Wan Kenobi's attention; Commander Bly would attract Aayla Secura; Captain Rex would get both Ahsoka and Anakin; Thorne would get Commander Fox's attention and Stass Allie, whom Gus was sure had a crush on the guy; and, finally, Wolffe would attract Plo Koon.

Gus would've preferred Jedi prisoners to that of his clone brothers, but clones were easier to catch and detain.

Gus smiled absently. His plans had proceeded perfectly so far.

Captain Rex was heading to a mission briefing with Anakin Skywalker when one of his men, Sin, appeared.

"Captain." Sin saluted, then looked at Anakin. "General."

Rex frowned. Sin seemed to acknowledge Anakin as an after thought, and with disdain and disrespect.

"What do you need, Sin?" Rex demanded, annoyed at the mechanic's attitude. He'd have to address it later.

"Captain." Sin turned from glaring at Anakin to glare at Rex. "Sir, there is something that you must see. I'm not sure what to make of it, but I..." Sin didn't finish as Rex interrupted him.

"Sin, I'm busy! Can't it wa..."

"No sir." Sin answered, cutting off his superior.

Rex opened his mouth to respond, anger deadening his other senses when Anakin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not here, Rex." He said, motioning around at the others around, and Rex nodded. It wouldn't be professional.

"Go see, Rex. I'll fill you in." Anakin offered, and Rex sighed.

"This had better be good, Sin." He growled as he followed the technician.

"It's _not_ good, sir." Sin responded, rounding a corner.

Rex turned after the technician and realized it was a trap.

"It's _bad_." Sin finished his sentence just as a 41st clone in camo armour attacked Rex, both crashing to the ground.

A fight ensued, but a third clone joined, finally subduing Rex with an injection, the third clone carried his unconscious body and slung it out a window into a speeder.

"Shab! Could you be any louder?" Sin shouted at Wanderer, who ignored him and stepped out into the speeder. Sin rolled his eyes and was about to follow when a clone stepped around the corner.

"Shab'la." Sin muttered under his breath as he turned to face the newcomer.

"What happened over here?" The clone demanded, stepping up in front of Sin.

"Nothing." Sin responded, forcing himself to not look at the speeder hovering just outside the window.

The clone looked him up and down, seeming to calculate his response. "Why are you here?" He asked finally, drawing out the question.

"I came to get my Captain. We had a problem." Sin answered, forcing himself to not look out the window.

"Uh huh. Sure, buddy. Everyone's in the briefing."

Sin swore inwardly as the clone turned and looked out the window, freezing with disbelief.

Sin swung his gun around and struck the clone across the face just as he started to turn toward Sin, the force of the blow knocking him to the floor.

Sin stepped over the clone and hit him again as he tried to get up, finally knocking him out.

Finished, Sin stepped out into the speeder, Wanderer taking the wheel as they headed to the next checkpoint where Loner was attempting to detain Wolffe.

The commander of the wolfpack had been sedated, and should've succumbed to the drug by then, but it took all three of them to finally take him down.

Cody and Bly were detained easier, although some would say "easy" didn't describe it, due to the fact it took all of hell to get them into the speeder.

Successful, the captured clones, all sedated, were relieved of weapons, helmets and comm. links, all of which were taken apart and destroyed by Creep and Sin.

_(A/N: there's the first chapter, guys, nice and long! Hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Check out my other stories while you're here! Thanks!)_


	2. Chapter 2: Demands

**Chapter 2: Demands**

"It is a total blood bath down here, sirs." Coruscanti Guard Commander Fox announced, his image shimmering before the Jedi Council and others that had been summoned. "Even some of my guard were shot." Fox spoke. "It's a massacre, and the offender escaped."

"Terrible, this is." Yoda hummed softly, "great evil, it tells."

Obi-Wan Kenobi leaned over to Anakin, who seemed to glance distractedly at the door every so often.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered, catching his former Padawan's attention. "Where's Rex?"

"Oh." Anakin realized what his master was asking. "One of his mechanics came to get him for something. Said it was important." He responded, confused as to why his master wanted to know.

"Strange." Obi-Wan's voice gained slightly in volume, although he seemed to be talking to himself. "Where's Commander Bly, Aayla?" He asked, leaning towards the Twi'lek.

"Bly is on his way." Aayla Secura responded, a confused expression on her face, "Tech came and told him that Cody needed him for something urgent."

"Oh no." Obi-Wan muttered, turning the council. "Rex, Cody and Bly are missing. They seem to have been lured away." He announced.

Dread filled Anakin as he realized he may have sent Rex into danger.

"Wollfe was called away also, so you may add him." Plo Koon responded, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Well, maybe I should tell you that Thorne isn't around, and hasn't been around, for a while." Fox announced, adding to the tense atmosphere.

"Missing, these clones may be." Yoda spoke softly.

"Something is happening." Shaak Ti whispered. "I fear great danger, and sense death." She looked around the room. "These clones are in extreme danger."

A collective silence filled the room.

"A terrible evil has been done." Kit Fisto's voice said, breaking the silence.

"Just starting, this evil is." Yoda responded. As if on cue, Fox spoke again. "Not just the clones, sir." Fox's voice spoke up as he paused, seemingly to listen to someone else. "Senators are missing, their guards unconscious."

"It had to be the messenger clones." Anakin growled angrily. "Only a clone could get close to the Senate Guard, and skilled enough to take them by surprise."

The door opened and a clone appeared. "A hologram is coming in from the Supreme Chancellor, sirs." He announced urgently. "He's steamed about some sort of hostage situation."

Gus was content. For now, everything was going as planned, and he was happy. They had several senators, clones and citizens to force the Chancellor and Jedi Council to submit to their demands.

"Tech." Gus called, the technician immediately appearing at his side, waiting for an order. "Get a hold of that old man. Give him out demands." He ordered, Tech saluting and hurrying off.

"Psycho and Loner, you will be outside." Gus looked at the two snipers, Psycho staring silently at him, almost in loathing, while Loner saluted. Gus glared after them. He steered clear of Psycho, who still seemed a little crazy from his killing spree. "If anyone comes near, kill them. I don't care who it is." He called after the two. "The rest of you, guard."

The clones obeyed him, moving to where they had been ordered.

"Sir," Tech saluted, appearing before him. "The Chancellor wishes to talk to whoever is in charge." He motioned across the room.

Gus rolled his eyes as he stormed toward the holo projector. _Politics!_

"Well, Chancellor, you have our conditions." Gus snarled at the old man, not removing his helmet.

"I do, but I cannot release a traitor, supply the entire clone army with rights or a remedy for the rapid-aging process!" The elderly man glared at him. "A remedy that, may I mention, does not exist?"

"If you really wanted it, _old man_, you could get one fairly quickly." Gus responded, continuing his rampage before the Chancellor could interrupt. "If you do not meet these demands in three hours, we will begin executing prisoners. When none are left, we will retrieve more." Gus began to turn away when he decided to add one more thought. "You may very well find yourself a guest of ours, _Chancellor_. And then the senators can see just how seriously "safe" the Republic really is." He smiled, shutting off the holo projector before the politician could say anything else.

"I hate politicians." Gus snarled at Tech, who grinned. "Amen, sir."

"They should be contacting you shortly, sirs." Guts announced, standing from where he had been crouching next to a holo projector.

"Thank you, Guts." Aayla smiled tiredly.

"A pleasure, sir." Guts saluted and left the room somewhat hurriedly.

"Most disturbing, this is." Yoda hummed.

"They want Slick the most." Plo-Koon said. "With him comes everything else."

"Well, why don't we just let them have Slick?" Ahsoka Tano asked.

"We can't do that, Snips." Anakin responded in agitation. "By doing so, we encourage others to try the same thing again."

"Slick's their leader, and they want him." Obi-Wan thought aloud, carefully considering the situation. "We can't give them Slick, but yet we can't keep him without loss of life."

"Yes." Shaak Ti nodded. "They aren't powerful without him, and yet, not entirely powerless either."

"_If_ they're willing to kill." Ahsoka answered. "It could be a bluff."

"I've never seen a clone bluff." Anakin answered. "They're serious. _Fatally_ serious."

There was silent for a few moments before Obi-Wan spoke. "We cannot plan a rescue until we know how many clones are in on this, if they have outside help, and how many hostages they have."

"We can try to track their holo projector signal." Aayla Secura suggested thoughtfully. "We can at least know the general whereabouts of their base of operations."

"That could just work." Obi-Wan nodded, placing a finger on his lips, signifying he was deep in thought.

"For now, try to convince them out of it, or get them to slip up." Mace Windu said to the other Jedi.

"Convince them, you will." Yoda added, nodding to Obi-Wan.

The holo projector beeped and the blue form of a clone materialized, helmet on his head as he looked at them in silence.

"Aren't you a sight." He snarled. "Always talking, never actually acting. Makes me think just how much you care for those at stake." The helmeted head turned to look at Anakin meaningfully, the Jedi clenched his hands into fists.

"Identify yourself." Windu ordered.

"Yes sir." The clone lay as much distaste on the word _sir_ as possible, waving a mock salute. "I am the second in command of Sargent Slick. Known as Gus. You know full well who I am, Skywalker, as do you, Kenobi." The clone looked to each Jedi as he spoke. "Has your chat born fruit? Has a decision been made?"

Silence met Gus' question, so he continued to speak. "My men want Slick. But blood will appease them for a short while. Either way, they'll be happy."

"Yes, well... Gus." Obi-Wan moved forward slightly. "Why don't we just..."

The helmeted head turned in the Jedi Master's direction sharply. "Don't even open your mouth, Kenobi."

The clone's acidic tone caught Obi-Wan completely off guard, causing him to stare at the clone dumbly.

"I've heard of your diplomacy." Gus snarled. "The moment you open your mouth, I cannot trust you."

The Jedi Council was silent until Windu broke it. "We would like to see what prisoners you have before we decide anything." Windu stated firmly, recovering his composure faster than the others.

Gus muttered under his breath and held up a list. "We thought you'd ask, so we had this made up. There is..."

"No." Obi-Wan interrupted him. "We must see faces."

Gust stared at him for several moments before throwing the list over his shoulder and giving an order in Mando'ad to someone in the background, muttering under his breath about wasting his time.

They were shown the citizens and senators, eyes full of tears and fear, before reaching the clones.

"We have Thorne, Rex, Wolffe, Bly and..." Gus disappeared from sight as shouting was heard in the background, followed by a crash and screams. "Cody." Gus reappeared, another clone dragging a now unconscious Cody into sight.

"Of course, always save the best for last." Gus grinned. "This should particularly interest young Skywalker."

Anakin felt anger bubble up inside as Padme Amidala, senator of Naboo, was pulled into the screen.

"Why you little..." Anakin began, but looks from the council stopped him from speaking any further.

"My helmet off to you, kid." Gus sneered, enjoying the tension he was causing. "Maybe you do have a heart down there...somewhere." He paused, and Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut when Gus pointed his gun at Padme. "Nothing better than causing bad blood between Master and former Padawan. Go ahead, Kenobi, speak."

Obi-Wan shook his head, utterly defeated. These clones were smart..._too_ smart.

Gus pushed Padme away, speaking in Mando'ad to another that was out of sight. Watching, the Jedi saw another clone bend down to help the senator up. At the sight of him, Aayla Secura sat bolt upright. "Rogue?" She cried as the clone stepped out of the picture again.

Aayla pointed to where he had gone. "Was that Rogue?" In answer, the clone stuck his head back into view and saluted. "Greetings, sir."

Gus pushed Rogue out of the picture again.

"Give yourselves up, you must." Yoda ordered, causing Gus to laugh out loud, several others echoing him in the background.

"You have two hours."


	3. Chapter 3: A Fatal Mistake

**Chapter 3: Fatal Mistake**

After the call was ended, the Jedi had begun to dish out important duties: Fox was to take stock of all the clones in the temple, and put the names of any clones that went unaccounted for on a disc; Barriss Offee, Stass Allie and Plo Koon were making sure that traffic on and off the planet was closed, and Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka were attempting to put a plan into play.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Token?" Ahsoka asked as she watched the young clone putting on the new armour Anakin had acquired from some unknown source.

"Anything to help, sir." Taken smiled at the Togrutan Jedi.

"You don't have to do this, Token." Obi-Wan said. "We can get someone else."

Token looked up from the breast plate he was putting on. "I wouldn't let any of my brothers do what I myself wouldn't."

"You are a loyal man, Token." Aayla Secura smiled at him, purposely refraining from using the term 'clone'. "And also very brave."

Token, clearly embarrassed and proud of her comment, looked away. "It's the least I can do." He said. "Further more," he began to pull on his gloves, "my Captain is in danger, and I will not step back from helping him."

There was silence, and Ahsoka looked over the the small group of 501st troopers that soberly watched the most inexperienced of their group prepare for a dangerous mission.

"Ready." Token announced to the group.

Shaak Ti entered the room, her usually calm face was tinted with fear, shock and some sadness. "I will talk to Token alone for a moment." She ordered and Ahsoka felt slightly confused. _What does Master Shaak Ti want with Token? He already knows what he's doing._ She looked at the others and realized they were leaving the room, so she followed silently, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Ahsoka stood outside for several minutes, listening to the sound of muffled voices through the wall.

"Are they...?" Anakin didn't finish, a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, they're arguing." Aayla Secura smiled.

"Hmmmm. Highly irregular." Obi-Wan stated thoughtfully, hand on his chin as he looked at the Twi'lek Jedi.

Ahsoka felt confused again, but didn't get to think about it any longer when the voice of Shaak Ti cut off abruptly. Fearful for what might have happened, Ahsoka snuck a peak around the corner of the window and nearly laughed aloud. Token was kissing Shaak Ti passionately.

_So Rex and I aren't the only ones._ Ahsoka thought, immediately sobering at the thought of Rex and his capture. She was broken from her thoughts when the door opened and Token stood there, wiping his hand across his lips before strapping the helmet on. "Ready."

"I'll bet." Aayla smiled, placing a hand on Shaak Ti's shoulder, a kind, sympathetic look in her eyes.

Ahsoka frowned as she followed the group. This plan didn't settle with her, the plan consisted of Token, clad in Slick's old armour, to attempt to locate and hunt down the rogue clones and gather as much information as he possibly could. Of course, it didn't help her unease that she had a soft spot for the young clone, nearly as soft as for Kix and Rex.

"Token." Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at her. "Are you sure?" The clone nodded. "There's no other way sir." He responded, looking back at Shaak Ti with a sad look in his eyes. "If there was, I would jump at it."

Ahsoka watched the brave young clone head down the hall, surrounded by several of his 501st brothers, one of which had a hand on Token's shoulder. She shook her head and felt a sinking feeling as she looked over her shoulder at Shaak Ti, who was crying in the arms of Aayla Secura. Ahsoka quickly turned away. This, she was sure, wasn't going to end well.

Gus paced like a caged Nexu, every few moments muttering under his breath to himself. Without pausing in his pacing, he looked at his chrono. _Almost an hour._ He thought to himself, shaking his head as he looked toward the captives. The citizens were crying, but this didn't bother him. The senators watched him with fearful eyes, save for Padme, who was encouraging both groups.

But what bothered Gus the most were the steely stares of his clone brothers, five sets of brown eyes following his movements. Gus looked at them and made sure his pacing steered clear of the five, and noticed that the guards were sitting farthest from the clone commanders.

A door opened and Loner stood there, saluting Gus. "Sir." Loner said, eyeing the five captive clones, before looking back at his new leader. "There is someone approaching, and Psycho and I thought that you..."

Gus, irritated, interrupted the ex-wolfpack member. "What orders did I give you?" He snapped, continuing on before the sniper could interrupt, "I told you that..."

"It's a clone, sir."

Gus stopped his ranting and stared at Loner in disbelief. "Slick?"

Loner shrugged nervously. "We're not sure." "Shab'la." Gus swore, motioning to Rogue. "Let's go." He ordered, heading for the door after Loner.

"You make me sick, Loner."

Gus watched the back of the sniper as he froze and straightened at the sound of the cold, authoritative voice shoved daggers of fear into his heart. Noticing this in an instant, Gus inwardly swore. The speaker was Wolffe.

"Sir." Loner all but whispered, as a member of the Wolfpack, he had feared little, but like those that didn't know Wolffe well, he greatly feared their commander. Circumstances didn't change that, only intensified it.

"You are dishonouring the clone army, the Wolfpack and that of Jango Fett and Mandalorian honour!" Wolffe paused. "When I get out, I will deal with you personally."

Loner looked about ready to crawl away with his tail between his legs, causing Gus to intervene. He stepped forward. "You are not a wolf anymore, Loner." He spoke severely. He couldn't allow Wolffe or any other of the commanders to attempt to sway one of his men. "You're now a part of Slick's clones." Gus added, pointing to the door. "Let's go."

Loner slouched his shoulders as he slowly made his way out the door, and Gus noticed he was trembling. Loner was young and inexperienced, and like most, searched for the approval and praise of those higher than himself. Wolffe's words were affective, Gus could see that. He sighed. He'll now have to watch for any notion that Loner may be wavering.

Once Loner was out the door, Gus motioned Bleak over. "Gag them." He ordered softly, glaring in the direction of the clone commanders.

Bleak looked over his shoulder at the prisoners. "All of them?"

"No. Just the clones." Gus responded.

"Yes sir." Bleak answered, eyeing the clones that stared back at them coldly.

Nodding, Gus left the room, Rogue tagging along at his heels.

Outside, Gus climbed the old, rusted ladder up to the roof. "What've we got?" He demanded, taking the offered holo binoculars from Psycho to look through them at the distant clone.

"One clone. Not sure if it was Slick or not, so I sent for you." Psycho responded in a bored tone as he fiddled with his sights.

Gus felt a small hope light up within him as he looked at the approaching brother. It was Slick's armour, but everything was wrong... the gait, the way he moved, how unsure he seemed...

"It's Slick's armour." Gus murmured. "But it doesn't seem like him." He added, looking at Rogue. "Can you get him from here?"

Rogue squinted at the approaching clone, estimating the distance. "Maybe, if you hold the binoculars for me." He responded.

Nodding, Gus got down on his stomach to further stabilize himself, Rogue lying down next to him. "Video tape this, Psycho." Gus ordered.

Rogue cast a sideways glance at him before placing a finger to his temple and looking through the binoculars at the clone.

Silence fell as every eye watched Rogue.

"It's not Slick." Rogue finally announced.

"Shab! Why don't they listen to me?!" Gus cried in anguish. "Are you _sure_?" He demanded, looking at Rogue.

"Yes. Unless Slick would be thinking things like: _'What will happen to me?' 'Will I get back alive?'_" Rogue responded nonchalantly.

"Shab." Gus swore, turning to Psycho. "Are you getting all of this?"

The sniper tapped his helmet and nodded.

Gus looked back at the approaching brother. "Good. Keep it rolling." He looked at the clone, sadness pressing down on him like a starfighter. "Take him out."

"With pleasure." Psycho responded.

Gus looked at the crazed sniper and shuddered as blood began to seep from underneath the helmet, causing him to turn his attention to Loner. "You and Rogue dispose of the body somewhere." Gus ordered. "Hopefully they'll find him and give him a good burial."

"Sir." Rogue nodded slightly. "Let me just say that he and Jedi Master Shaak Ti had this...thing for each other." He murmured the last part, causing Gus to strain to hear.

Anger boiled up in Gus at these words. "Stupid Jedi." He hissed under his breath, stalking away, the sound of Psycho's gun going off sounded behind him... and immediate regret threatened to stifle his miserable life.

Ahsoka stood next to her master with the others that had been summoned to the council room in order to study the new developments in their current dilemma.

A clone technician was working fiercely to connect something to the holo-projector as Mace Windu addressed them: "We have been sent a disk that we can assume is from Token." The Jedi announced grimly.

"Like it, I do not." Yoda spoke softly, head bowed in a somewhat sad pose. "Too early, it is."

"All finished, sirs." The technician announced.

"Thank you." Shaak Ti nodded, dismissing him.

Ahsoka noticed that although the Jedi Master was keeping calm, she was swirling with inward emotion. She wished for nothing else but to comfort the master.

All thoughts of such an idea were pushed away as a holo vid began to play.

"This was taken with someone's helmet." Anakin said.

Silence fell as everyone watched intently. The view changed, as if the man had turned his head.

Two clones lay side by side, one held binoculars for the other, who looked through them with his fingers pressed against his temple.

It was muted, and Ahsoka watched curiously as the one holding the binoculars slammed his helmeted head on the stone.

The video played muted for a long while, but then the clone turned his head again and looked through a sniper's scope.

Ahsoka felt her heart jump up and choke her as the scope zoomed in on a lone clone heading towards it. "Oh no." She whispered, looking to Shaak Ti, who had wide eyes and a small hand placed over her mouth.

The gun scope was zoomed in more onto the head of the clone, then slowly down to the heart. A stunned, shocked silence fell over the room as the clone jerked backward, spinning in the air to fall onto his stomach. The cruel shooter then zoomed in on the fallen body, slowly, starting at the feet then moving up toward the helmet, spanned over the body until it pictured the helmeted head laying in a large pool of blood.

Ahsoka watched as the video was cut short and pictures of the body flipped through, the last was of Token without his helmet.

Ahsoka looked at Shaak Ti, who had a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes as she just stared at Token. His eyes were open, and, though the same brown, they had lost all of his liveliness and humour. His face had on a strange expression one that may have been realization or sadness...as if he had known this was going to happen.

"Turn it off!" Ahsoka cried, too late as Shaak Ti was out of the room before anyone else could respond. "Master!" She cried, rushing after the red Togrutan.

Ahsoka rounded a corner in time to see Shaak Ti disappear into her room.

"Master?" Ahsoka called, knocking on the door. "Master? It's me, Ahsoka Tano!" Quiet sobbing was all that answered Ahsoka, who felt her heart break for the Jedi Master.

"Please, Master." Ahsoka pleaded. "Let me in?" There was no response, although she could hear muffled sobbing as Shaak Ti feebly attempted to stifle her crying. "Alright, Master." Ahsoka said softly. "I'll stay here. If you need me, I'll be here."

Ahsoka listened another moment before sliding down against the door, helplessly listening to Shaak Ti's cries of grief, powerless to aid the other Togrutan.

"Oh, Master." Ahsoka whispered, drawing her knees up to her chest as thoughts and memories of Rex assaulted her, causing tears to sting her own eyes. "You aren't alone."


	4. Chapter 4: Love Revealed, LoveDiscovered

**Chapter 4: Love Revealed, Love Discovered**

Cody watched Gus rant and rave at the gagged clones.

"Your Jedi are stupid!" He shouted. "You still respect and follow them as if you were a bunch of homeless puppies!" Gus paused his pacing for a moment, turning to look at them. "How?! _Why?!_"

Silence met their enraged captive, who finally lost his patience and stormed from the room. Once gone, Cody looked at the others.

The five clones moved close together, where they were able to remove the gags from each other. Cody lay down behind Rex, who blindly removed his gag.

Finally, when all were free, Cody looked around. They had been separated from the other prisoners, and locked in a small room that was cramped and dark.

"There's most likely a guard outside." Cody whispered to the other four commanders, rolling to his feet and making his way over to the door.

The other four stayed silent as Cody pressed an ear to the door and listened for a few moments. "Yep. I can hear two voices." He made his way back toward the others.

"What do you think the Jedi did to anger Gus?" Bly asked softly, listening for the guards.

Thorne shrugged. "Absolutely no idea."

"I hope they called him a pile of Banthan crap." Wolffe muttered.

Cody sat down in an old, rotting chair, poised to jump out if it snapped under his weight. However, it did not, and he carefully settled into it. "Rex? You okay?" He whispered, noticing the look on his friend's face.

Rex looked up at him. "No. I am freaking scared. And I'm not sure if I will survive this or..." Rex paused, looking over the faces of his brothers, and Cody could tell Rex was about to reveal something very important. "And I'm afraid I will never be able to complete life with my commander."

There was dead silence as all the other clones stared at Rex, causing Cody to fear for his friend's life. But then Bly, bless him, used humour to break up the sudden tension. "General Skywalker?" He asked, and Cody suddenly got the notion that the Felucian commander was actually confused. Wolffe whacked Bly upside the head with his elbow. "He said commander, you idiot!"

Bly grinned at Rex. "You're not alone, vod." His eyes widened and he hurried on, realizing he had just left himself open to sarcasm. "But not my commander, my _general_."

"Yeah." Cody grinned. "Barriss Offee is carrying my child." He announced with a sense of pride filling him.

There was dead silence again, and Wolffe looked around the circle. "You all disgust me! How can you..."

"He's in love with Master Koon." Bly announced, and Wolffe gasped in shock. "I am _no_ such thing!" He cried. "Ventress is more my..." Too late, Wolffe shut his mouth, realizing that he had been tricked.

Cody almost laughed when the door suddenly opened, revealing Loner, who looked around before shuffling inside the room, the door shutting behind him. Loner stood there, looking at each face but avoiding Wolffe's, fear and insecurity seeming to radiate off of his very body.

"I was told." He stammered, pausing and swallowing before continuing on. "I was told to show you these pictures." Loner stopped, hoping that something would happen that may prevent him from having to go through with his order, but nothing did.

Cody, studying the younger man's posture, movements and body language, noticed the fear and insecurity and was about to use it to his advantage as the clone set a holo-projector down on a small stool before Cody, when the words stuck in his mouth.

Loner turned on the holo-projector to show a clone laying on his stomach in a pool of blood. It was fresh, Cody noted, since the blood hadn't begun to soak into the ground yet. Loner coughed uncomfortably and flipped the picture to one where the clone was without his helmet and easily identifiable as Token.

"What is it?" Rex asked, not able to see from the corner in which he resided.

Cody hear Loner swear under his breath as he reluctantly picked up the projector and stepped over to Rex, allowing the clone captain a clear view of the photo. Rex paled and his mouth opened in shock as he stared dumbly at the photo.

"He...he was wearing...Slick's armour..." Loner looked at Wolffe and stepped away from his former commander. "They...we...shot him."

Cody watched as Loner all but ran for the door, leaving the projector behind as he escaped the room.

Wolffe rolled to his feet and crushed the projector under his foot, swearing under his breath.

Cody got up and moved next to Rex, noticing the tear slide silently down his friend's face as he stared at the crushed holo-projector. "You alright?" Cody asked, sliding down next to his friend.

Rex shook his head. "No." He said softly, looking at him with pain filled eyes. "I just lost a soldier. A vod. A brother killed by another brother, not a mindless droid." Rex cried again, the others watching in a sorrowful silence.

"I just can't believe he's gone." Shaak Ti cried, tears running down her face.

Ahsoka sat next to the Jedi Master, arm around her shoulders, Aayla Secura on the other side, listening sympathetically.

"I just..." Shaak Ti fought the tears. "Can't believe it."

"It will be alright, Master." Ahsoka comforted softly.

Shaak Ti looked at her sadly. "No, youngling." She shook her head slowly. "You cannot keep the presence of a child secret for long."

Ahsoka involuntarily gasped. "Master!"

"I will be abandoned from the temple, disowned by the Jedi." Shaak Ti stared off into space. "I don't know what I would do then." She wiped her tears away. "Especially with a child."

"Well, Master." Ahsoka thought aloud. "You will not be alone."

Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura looked at her curiously.

"Though I do not bear a child as you do, Master. If you are abandoned by the Jedi, Rex and I will accompany you, and make our own relationship known." Ahsoka announced.

"You too?" Aayla Secura asked, Ahsoka nodding proudly. "Bly and myself have been secretly married." Aayla said, looking at Shaak Ti. "You know this, but young Ahsoka does not." She smiled at the orange Togrutan.

"Barriss Offee and Cody." Ahsoka added, confident that her friends' secret would be safe with the two masters.

"Well." Shaak Ti laughed shortly. "I guess I will not be alone." She smiled slightly, although her eyes did not carry any joy.

"I'm so sorry about Token, Master." Ahsoka said sadly. "I wish we could do more for you."

"Oh no, you've done plenty." Shaak Ti responded.

"I will help you with your child, Master." Ahsoka offered.

"I thank you, young Ahsoka. And you two, Aayla." Shaak Ti smiled sadly at them both. "I only hope that Token's death wasn't in vain."

"It wasn't, Master." Ahsoka comforted. "We will not allow his death to be without meaning."

Shaak Ti nodded slowly, attempting to compose herself. "Yes. And I hope that your loved ones escape unscathed."

"Excuse me sirs." A clone appeared at the open door. "The Jedi council is calling for you. Something to do with this hostage case."

Cody sat next to Rex, who had finally fallen asleep, as did Bly who had his head on Thorne's chest.

Thorne glared at Bly and attempted to shift, but Wolffe grinned at him from where he lay across his legs, effectively pinning him. Sighing, Thorne allowed his head to fall back. "Boy, do I hate roommates!" He muttered. "And you guys must be the _worst_!"

"Serves you right." Wolffe responded. "You don't travel around the galaxy, using the ground or those uncomfortable cot thingies as your bed!"

"Or the wet jungle floor as one." Bly added in a soft murmur.

"Oh, no!" Cody grinned, getting in on the action. "You get to stay on Coruscant and lay in a nice, good bed!"

Thorne sighed and tried to elbow Bly off of him only to realize his hands were still bound behind his back. Sighing, he just decided to lay quietly. Though, not for long. "Wolffe!" he growled.

Wolffe ignored the Coruscanti Guardsman.

Thorne moaned.

"So." Cody said slowly, smiling at the three. "What do you have to say about our current situation?"

"It's uncomfortable?" Thorne moaned.

Wolffe thought for several moments, purposely ignoring Thorne. "I'd say I may be able to twist Loner around. Or at least get him to rethink his current situation."

Thorne moaned.

"Yeah." Cody nodded. "I noticed he was pretty nervous."

Thorne moaned.

"Are you dying?" Wolffe shouted, causing them all to jump.

Silence met his outburst.

"Are you?" Wolffe demanded, glaring at Thorne.

"No." Thorne responded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Then shut up!"

Wolffe looked at Cody, who was trying to conceal his laughter in a cough. Wolffe smiled before sobering. "Loner had been a good kid. He was new, and I was hard on him. I just wanted to get him into shape, get him to toughen up." Wolffe shook his head.

Cody listened to Wolffe as silence lapsed for a few moments. "I guess it's my fault the position he's in now."

Cody shook his head. "No, Wolffe. You taught Loner what you knew was right. He made the choice to do this." He responded carefully.

"The newer guys are a bit easier to brainwash too." Thorne added.

"And with your help, he may just decide to make the choice to do what's right." Bly murmured, eyes still shut in drowsiness.

Cody nodded, and Wolffe half-smiled. "Well, Bly, what do you say? Should we have pity on this poor Guardsman?" He asked, motioning to Thorne.

Bly looked at Wolffe, then turned his head to look at Thorne and the hopeful expression on his face. "Nah." He grinned, settling down to sleep again.

"Didn't think so." Wolffe smiled at the Felucian commander then Cody, who laughed in spite of himself and felt it was good to do so again.

"We cannot wait. We have to find them now." Ahsoka heard Anakin saying as she entered the room behind the two Jedi Masters.

"But we cannot risk the lives, Anakin." Obi-Wan responded in agitation.

"We can do what Anakin says." Shaak Ti spoke up, settling into her chair. If the other masters had noticed her tear-stained face, they didn't say anything.

"But Master!" Ahsoka cried, shocked that the other Togrutan would even consider risking the lives. Shaak Ti held up a hand. "We will do what Anakin says." She looked around the room, having regained her composure. "Hopefully without risking lives."

"Tell us what you have in mind, you must." Yoda nodded to her.

"We will wait." Shaak Ti said. "We will not respond to anything they say or send, until they come to us."

Silence filled the room, anticipation and hope filling Ahsoka's heart at the Master's words.

"It may work." Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully.

"But they may not take well to that." Anakin responded. "We have already seen that they are low on patience."

"Yes." Aayla Secura nodded. "We have several senators, but also some of our best soldiers there. It will be difficult to replace good commanders if any are lost."

"Still, we have to try." Shaak Ti looked at her friend. "For all of the prisoners." She said, adding another thought: "Because Gus and his men are clones, they may be hesitant to kill brothers."

"Yes." Windu agreed. "All of the prisoners remaining must be saved. Or it can mean trouble for the republic."

Cody couldn't see. He was blindfolded and gagged. He remembered moving, maybe into another room? He had heard Wolffe, Thorne and Rex shouting, the sounds of scuffling.

Cody shifted uncomfortably. He could tell he was sitting in a chair, but where he was and what was happening, he had no idea.

"Do not move again, _Commander._" A cold voice ordered as the barrel of a blaster pistol was placed to the back of his head. "Or I'll put a burning hole through you."

Cody sat still, but his mind raced. _Who is this, Another clone? What's happening?_ Silence met his ears as he listened and waited, but the gun to his head never wavered, making him so ever aware of the fact that his guard hadn't left or moved. No one else spoke.

Minutes passed into what seemed like hours, but nothing changed, the stale smelling air, the deafening silence, or the gun pressed against his skull.

A door suddenly opened, and Cody heard a voice, cold and icy, speak softly. Cody turned his head towards it, but the gun was placed to his temple, forcing him to to stay still, looking straight ahead.

Cody heard voices whispering, and then the gun was pulled away from his head, allowing him to relax slightly.

"CC-2224." A voice, cold and cruel, almost grating, spoke in a soft tone.

Cody turned his head towards the sound, but the familiar presence of the pistol became known again, forcing him to freeze like a frightened bounty before it's hunter.

"Leave him." The cold voice ordered. "And remove the blindfold and gag."

"But..." Another voice, this one from directly behind Cody, attempted to argue.

"Now!"

Cody sat still, afraid to move, as the blindfold, then the gag, was removed. He squinted under the bright lighting as he took stock of his surrounding. He was tied in a chair, Bly similarly just across from him, the room was small and cramped, with a stale air.

Finished observing the room, Cody turned his attention onto the second clone captive. Bly's head was slumped back, but he was breathing and most likely unconscious.

Having now completed a full inspection, Cody turned his attention to the two other clones in the room. One, almost directly behind him but slightly to the right, stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His most distinguishing mark was the blood-red hair. The second one disturbed Cody the most. He was standing between himself and Bly, although slightly to the side in order to give Cody a clear view of the Felucian commander. He had white skin with red and yellow eyes...like a sith. Dried blood lingered on his chin and lips, the clone licking at them every once in a while.

"Who are you?" Cody finally asked, breaking the silence.

The pale clone smiled, a barbaric look with the blood smearing his face. "I am known as Psycho." He grinned at Cody. "And the one behind you is Creep."

Cody looked over his shoulder at the red-haired clone who sneered at him.

"Sounds like a friendly fellow." Bly's voice was pained, and his eyes had opened a slit.

"Friendly enough to those that hate life." Creep responded in a low, hissing voice.

Bly shrugged as well as he could, and Cody noticed that Psycho seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Creep, would you please?" Psycho motioned at Bly with a hand.

"A pleasure." Creep responded, waving a hand at Bly, who jerked forward from an unseen pain in his abdomen.

Cody stared at his friend, confused. "What did you must do?" He demanded, staring at the Felucian commander. Bly was sweating with clenched teeth, blood dribbling from where he had bitten through his lip in the pain.

"Shab." Bly swore softly.

Psycho nodded at Creep, who made a cutting motion with his hand.

Bly swore again, straining as if something was being ripped out of his body before finally falling forward, breathing heavily.

"What did you do?" Cody demanded, staring at Bly, who was pale, eyes wide with fear.

"CC-2224." Psycho moved over to the door, his back turned to Cody. "We are having problems with your Jedi friends."

Cody stayed silent. He was listening.

Psycho looked back at him. "They refuse to speak with us. Refuse to acknowledge that their civilians are dying." The clone dragged a chair over in front of Cody, sitting down, he crossed his arms across the back of it. "So we need you to do something for us, CC-2224."

Cody looked at the ground. "Why do you..."

"We need you to... execute... your Jedi friend Kenobi. And, if he is around, Anakin Skywalker." Psycho continued, ignoring his question.

Cody looked up at the psychotic clone. Had the situation been different, he would've laughed. "No." He responded firmly.

Psycho just stared at him with those strange, sith-like eyes, chin on his arms. "No?"

"No." Cody answered, forcing himself to look into the eyes of the strange clone.

Psycho stood up and moved away. "Creep?"

Before Cody could contemplate what was happening, he felt a sharp pain in his gut, as if his stomach was being wrenched from within him. He jerked forward, hitting his face on his knees. How that happened, he hadn't the slightest idea. Then, just as suddenly as it had happened, the pain was gone.

"Hurts, huh?" Bly smiled weakly at him.

"Hell, yeah." Cody gasped, looking up at Creep, then Psycho. "How?"

Psycho ignored him. "Does your mind feel submitted? Or do you still hold with your previous answer?"

"No." Cody answered slowly, firmly, shutting his eyes and bracing his body for pain. Nothing happened. Cody opened his eyes and looked at Psycho, who had an amused expression on his face that quickly hardened.

"I suppose you were wondering as to why the Felucian commander is present?" Psycho spoke as he moved slowly around Bly, who followed the pale clone's movements with his eyes.

Cody felt cold sweat break out on his brow, and, looking at Bly, he knew the other commander was thinking the same thing.

Psycho turned to face Cody. "Perhaps you do not know who you are dealing with."

And, before Cody could respond, Psycho flipped back next to Bly, a blood-red light saber humming at the throat of the Felucian commander, who stared at Cody with wide, fearful eyes.

"What?" Cody could hear the tremble in his voice but ignored it. "But your a...clone." He whispered in disbelief and fear.

Psycho laughed. "But of course." The light saber was suddenly gone, but Bly was thrashing and screaming in pain, a long burn disfiguring the left side of his face. "Some of us are just." Psycho seemed to search for the right words. "Gifted...or cursed?"

Cody just stared at Psycho, dread and fear in his heart.

"We refer to ourselves as Slick's Clones." Psycho was before Cody now, too close. "But really, we are the Kursed." Psycho moved away, but Cody didn't relax, he looked at Bly who was whimpering and attempting to silence his cries of pain.

"I am called Child of the Sith." Psycho announced. Cody shut his eyes and inwardly swore. "I am force-sensitive, but unlike most Sith and Jedi, I can use both sides." Psycho spoke. "Preferably the dark. You will keep this silent from Gus and the others if you love your other friends. Creep and I are the only two really aware of what I am."

Cody prayed inwardly, felt himself begin to tremble, while Bly clenched his teeth and struggled against his pain.

"So, CC-2224." Psycho turned and looked at him. "Your final answer."

Cody shook his head, but stopped when he saw Psycho pointing a large rifle at Bly's head. Cold sweat broke out, and Cody struggled to keep his wits about and make a decision. Barriss was carrying his child. But Aayla was Bly's wife. Cody stared at the Felucian commander. He couldn't save himself in place of Bly, but he couldn't kill Obi-Wan. He would gladly die in place of Bly, if he had been given the option.

Cody looked at Bly, who slowly lifted his head to look at Cody. Pain filled the Felucian commander's eyes, and tears ran down his face as he slowly shook his head at Cody.

Cody turned his eyes away to the ground, then back up with Bly. With a cold sadness at the core of his heart, Cody shook his head.

Bly's eyes locked with Cody's, and Cody read fear and pain in Bly's tear-stained face. _Take care of Aayla for me._ Bly mouthed, and Cody turned his face away. The gun went off.

Cody began to look up when he was suddenly blinded. A deep, burning pain travelled up his throat to spread through his jaw and face. Cody thrashed, but blindness and pain finally pushed him off the edge into unconsciousness.

The last thing Cody remembered seeing was Barriss Offee smiling down at him and holding a child in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5: A Capture

_(A/N: Ok, so popupar story, but no reviews... :(. Sad. Anyway, thanks for viewing it, and if you've got time, please leave a review! It inspires me! :) OMG. HUGE blunder! I just realized that chapter 5 on Slick's Clones was supposed to be for Love in Coruscant! Humiliation! :(__)_

**Chapter 5: A Capture**

Bly awoke from unconsciousness. He was lying on the ground. Alone.

Bly sat up against the wall, the movement causing his head to spin. Placing a hand to the side of his face, he quickly drew back from the burns.

"Shab." Bly swore. The bullet had grazed the good side of his face, deep enough to cause blood loss and unconsciousness, but not enough to be fatal.

_He couldn't have missed!_ Bly thought. _Not when he was that close!_ He finally came to the conclusion that the Sith-clone had missed purposely. Why, he had no idea.

Bly looked around, surveying his surroundings. The room was tiny and dark, and he was alone. Sighing, he felt his head again. He was feeling a little light-headed, but it felt as if the bleeding had stopped.

The previous happenings assaulted Bly's damaged body, and the Felucian commander drew his knees up to his chest, sitting quietly as he waited for whatever was to happen next.

And, now that he was alone, Bly allowed tears to sting his eyes as his memories and love for his Twi'lek general flooded his heart. If only he could see her again... tell her of his love just once more.

And, not for the first time, Bly felt sadness and loneliness attack his battered heart. If he could prevent it, he refused to die. At least not until he saw her once more.

_No._ Bly insisted inwardly. _I am a clone, and I do not die easily._

Cody could hear the voices, but still couldn't identify the speakers.

"Release him, Creep." A voice ordered, and, immediately, Cody could see again.

Cody's heart sank as he looked to where he had last seen Bly. Bly was gone, the chair empty save for a small pool of blood. He swallowed hard and looked at the ground. They had had Bly killed. And it was all his fault.

"Just get out! Both of you!" A voice ordered loudly, the speaker paying no attention to the now-conscious Cody. "And send Rogue in here."

Cody didn't look up until he heard the door shut. He then turned his attention to the speaker, whom he identified as Slick's second, Gus. He looked away as Gus sat down in a chair across from him.

The door opened again, and Gus waved a hand at the new clone, a clone that, by his armour colouring, had once been under Bly's command. Cody felt anger bubble up inside of him. This man was in on the murder of his own commander.

"Get that chair out of here." Gus ordered. The other clone obeyed, tossing it out the door, and Cody heard the civilians and senators scream, increasing his anger. They were using the bloody chair to scare the civilians and senators even more greatly.

Gus had turned his attention onto Cody, but the latter refused to look back, instead he glared at the newcomer.

"That's Rogue." Gus said, causing Cody to finally look at him, but he still refused to answer, allowing Gus to continue. "Psycho gave you a choice, Cody."

Cody shook his head.

"Do you ever wonder why Psycho calls clones by their numerical name?" Gus continued on, startling Cody with the change of subject, but he still refused to speak and just stared dumbly at Gus. "He does it to separate himself from any targets he has whether they are temporary...or not."

Cody felt disdain at the psychotic clone he had once proudly called brother.

"He separates himself by driving a wedge between himself and what he believes to be dead. Or soon to be."

Cody looked at the ground, then back up at Gus and Rogue, the latter of whom was staring at him, fingers to his temple in a bored looking stance.

"You're all dead, but you refuse to believe or acknowledge it." He responded softly, images of Psycho assaulting him as he wondered if they actually didn't know about the clone's force-sensitive abilities.

There was silence, broken only when Rogue stepped forward, whispering to Gus. Cody watched intently, and noticed severe hatred and anger pass over Gus' face, although he quickly concealed it.

"Psycho gave you a proposition, Cody. You responded negative." Gus was silent for a moment as Cody shook his head.

Cody felt a cold claws scratch at his spine as Gus' lips curved into a twisted smile. "Maybe I can change your mind." He said, pausing as Cody just stared at him. "You have a thing, I understand, for Barriss Offee?"

A cold, dead hand crushed Cody's heart as all the air rushed from his lungs. He looked up sharply at Gus, who just smiled. "I see that you do."

There was silence as Gus paced for several moments, allowing Cody to process what he had said. _They know! But, how?_

"And what if I told you that Barriss was with child..."

Cody gasped, the cold hand encircling his fragmented heart.

Gus laughed and continued. "And what if something happened to the two?"

"No..." Cody forced the words from between his lips, fear battling inside for control of his wits. "Please, no." He pleaded.

"So he speaks!" Gus smiled and shifted where he sat. "Your answer, Commander." He ordered, face hardening.

Cody's mind was as unsettled as the stormy waters of Kamino as thoughts rushed through it. He struggled to grasp at reality. "How... how do you know all this?" He finally asked, looking up.

Gus smiled. "We knew about the child a long time ago." He answered. "Creep has the ability to control the bodies of others against themselves. He felt the child within her."

Anger lashed Cody across the face, briefly overtaking his fear. "How dare..."

"Of course, we didn't know who the father was." Gus stared at him thoughtfully. "That is, until now."

Cody stared at the two clones, shock, fear and anger overtaking all other emotion and resolve.

Gus' face hardened. "Your answer. Last chance."

Cody struggled inwardly. He was being asked to murder his mentor and friend in trade of the lives of his wife and child.

"Tell me, Commander." Gus had watched Cody, and decided he needed one more nudge. "Have you ever heard of a child being ripped from it's mother's womb?"

Images of what may happen flooded Cody's senses, and he choked out four words: "Alright. I'll do it."

"Good." Gus smiled at him and got up, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Cody called, causing the two to turn around. "What if I warned them?"

Gus smiled at him. "Warn them? Well then, Rex and Thorne may just join Bly in the afterlife."

Rogue nodded as he headed out the door after Gus. "Then you can all reunite in hell!"

The door shut, leaving Cody in physical and emotional darkness, tears running down his face. "Oh, Barriss! Either way, I'll lose you!"

"Well?" Creep asked, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll let him panic a while." Gus responded. "He's agreed, but nothing like a little fear helping him along, huh?"

Rogue laughed.

"Keep feeding him those thoughts and images, Rogue." Gus ordered, the telepath nodding. "I won't let him sleep without them." Gus nodded, turning back to Creep. "Has Bleak gotten back yet?"

"No." Creep responded. "He left just a short while ago."

Gus nodded. "We'll wait for him before letting Cody loose." Gus decided aloud. "Sure, sir." Rogue nodded, turning back to the room where Cody was staying.

Fox looked through the photos of the shooter from the morning before. "Strange." He muttered, handing them to Reez. "Send those to the council." He ordered.

"Yessir." Reez saluted and hurried off.

Fox sat down, head in his hands, sighing. The weight of betrayal was slowly and surely destroying his heart. He sat back and allowed his eyes to shut for the first time in a day and a half, but opened them when Reez contacted him over his comm. link.

"Yes, Reez? Lose your way again?" Fox asked, attempting to lighten his own mood.

"No sir." Reez's voice sounded as if he was whispering, warning Fox of danger as he listened as Reez continued. "Can you quickly send me the names of the clones that are still unaccounted for?"

Fox, tired and confused, nodded absently as he read off the list.

"Bleak's a Coruscanti Guard right?" Reez asked.

"Yes, Reez...Why?" Fox asked.

"Because he just passed me in the hall."

Fox sat upright, searching the security cameras. "Track him, Reez." He ordered. "I'm coming."

Bleak passed down several halls, watching every way for danger before finally entering a room.

"OK." Bleak locked the door behind him and sat down at the consoles, typing in several codes to override the systems. _So Fox has been communicating with the council._ He thought, nodding as he flipped through the prison's records. Slick was still an inmate at the moment, and was not scheduled to be moved anytime soon...

Bleak jumped when something crashed against the door. "Shab."

"Commander Fox! You're trapped Bleak!" Bleak sneered at the voice of his previous commander. "Like hell I am!" He shouted back, removing the grate leading to the ventilation shaft and sliding in.

"Open the door, Bleak!" If you don't, we will have to use excessive force!" Fox shouted.

Bleak ignored the threat and continued down the shafts. If he would admit it, he was a little miffed, and felt that he had been stupid to agree to coming back in the first place.

"Bleak! Open the door, please!"

Bleak smiled. So Fox still felt for him? For a traitorous brother? _Ha!_ He shook his head. _Fox isn't that soft. He would be more angry than anything else_.

"The traitor has himself locked in the control room, General." Fox saluted Anakin.

"That's fine. Have you warned him?" Anakin asked, glaring at the sealed door.

"Yes sir." Fox nodded.

"Then it's my turn." Anakin answered with a small smile.

"Yes sir." Fox smiled, waving his men to get out of the Jedi's way and take up defensive positions. He watched as Anakin began to cut through the door with his lightsaber in a large oval shape before using the Force to push it inward.

With the way cleared, Fox and his men jumped through the opening.

No one was there...except.

"It's Knock." Someone said as Fox pulled the door off of him and knelt down next to the young clone. "He was shot." Fox muttered, turning on his men. "Find Bleak!" He shouted. "I don't care how, find him! Then bring him to me!"

"I'll get General Kenobi, Fox." Anakin announced. "Once you're finished with Bleak, bring what's left to us. Alive if you don't mind."

"Yes sir." Fox saluted the Jedi. He liked general Skywalker, he... Fox noticed the grate. "He's in the shafts." He pointed, several of the Guard crawling in.

"You four!" Fox pointed at them. "Get out of here and head him off!"

"Yessir!" The four saluted, running out of the room and splitting up down the halls.

Fox stared down at Knock. "You'll wish you were in Hell when I get to you, Bleak." Fox whispered. "I swear it."

Bleak could hear noise in the shaft behind him and crawled faster. _There's no way to escape. Not with Fox around._ Bleak thought to himself and he crawled. _But I can give them a little surprise later._ He grinned.

Bleak lost his way in the ventilation shafts and finally decided that he would delay the inevitable no longer. He dropped downward, right into a circle of found clones.

"Why, hello." Bleak waved at them dismissively. Four blaster rifles clicked in answer. Bleak raised his arms. "No need to be so harsh."

"You shot Knock." One clone said, and Bleak noticed that his hands were trembling.

"Who?" Bleak pretended he didn't hear.

"Knock! You shot him!" The clone shouted, his comrades casting sidelong glances at him.

"Are you sure you didn't?" Bleak asked. "Your hands tremble so badly, you may have missed me and hit him."

"You shot him." A second clone interrupted the trembling one.

"Alright, I did." Bleak answered. "And I enjoyed it."

A stun blast struck the wall next to Bleak's head, shot by the trembling hands of the first. Bleak grinned and pointed. "Ha! See?"

The clone screamed and jumped at Bleak, knocking him against the wall. Laughing, Bleak slammed the younger clone's head against the wall. The younger man fought back, but couldn't match Bleak's faster, more experienced skills and quickly lost consciousness.

A hand grabbed Bleak's shoulder and spun him into a fist. Bleak stumbled backward, tripping over the unconscious prey of his previous challenger.

It wasn't until then the other three responded, all three responding simultaneously, firing stun blasts into Bleak's prone body.

"Shab." Bleak felt as if he had lost all the air in his lungs, but his assailant, whom he recognized as Fox, wouldn't let it go there, straddling his former subordinate and repeatedly hitting him over and over again, bloodying his own knuckles against Bleak's helmet.

"Fox!" A voice called. "Fox! Stop!"

_Obi-Wan to the rescue._ Bleak thought in disdain as Fox was pulled off of him.

"What happened?" Anakin demanded, but Fox just shook his head and pointed at the young, unconscious guardsman. "Bring him to the medbay."

As the three stepped forward to obey, Fox rounded on them. "And react faster next time!"

"Yes sir." The three muttered, hanging their heads in shame.

"And you." Fox pointed to the others that had come with him. "Get him out of here." He pointed at Bleak.

"Yes sir." Two clone roughly jerked Bleak to his feet by his arms, who glared at Fox's back as the commander stalked over to Obi-Wan. "Where do you want him?"

"Where you would usually bring them is fine, Fox. Anakin and I will sit in on the questioning." The "negotiator" responded, staring at Bleak, who snorted. "Ha!" Fox was before him in a moment. "You find something funny?" He hissed.

Bleak grinned. _Nothing better than getting under his skin!_ He thought. "No, _sir._" He answered aloud as the two began to drag him away. "Except that everything's gone as planned!"


	6. Chapter 6: More Revealed&A Near Casualty

**Chapter 6: More Revealed &amp; A Near Casualty**

Bleak looked around aimlessly. He had been in this room many times, but never as the questioned. He had been relieved of his helmet, and that annoyed him, but hey, who could choose?

The door opened, admitting Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin and Fox.

Bleak smiled, even though it hurt his split lip, but he didn't care.

"Alright, Bleak." Fox glared at him, but it was a feeling that Bleak knew well, as Fox refused to remove his helmet, leaving him to rely on instincts to determine Fox's mood and expressions. "Make it easy on yourself and answer the Jedi." He ordered, stepping back.

Obi-Wan sat down. "Well, Bleak." There was a kind of pain, sadness, in the Jedi's eyes, but Bleak ignored it. The Jedi was a general for a slave army, and his pity would not be received by Bleak.

"We know that you're in with Slick's Clones..."

Bleak looked at the two guards on either side of him. "Are these your interrogators?" He asked disdainfully. In answer, one punched him in the face, the other hitting him in the back of the head with his rifle.

Laughing, Bleak felt the blood draining from his mouth and nose with his fingers. "You'll have need to regret that later."

"Oh? How would you do that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That is a matter for another time." Bleak smiled, looking at the Jedi Master and Jedi Knight. "Just let me tell you something." He said, no longer smiling. "You can't kill me."

"You want to test that theory?" The clone to his right snarled. Bleak waved at him.

"Why would I not be able to kill you?" Anakin asked, teeth clenched at at Bleak, who laughed. "Because I will not allow it."

"I ought to slice you in half, you..."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan scolded. "This is not a game of wits, this is a questioning." He added, gently attempting to calm his hot-headed friend.

"Let him at him." Fox growled. "I'd like to see that."

"If you were still alive to see it." Bleak spoke it as a statement, not as a suggestion.

The two, commander and subordinate, stared in anger at the other.

"Bleak." Obi-Wan said, attempting to regain control of the situation. "We know you are in on this... dilemma. And..."

Bleak tuned out the Jedi and looked around the room discreetly, pinpointing advantage points and anything else that he could even twist to his advantage. There was silence, and Bleak looked again at the diplomatic Jedi.

"What was that?" He asked. "You may need to repeat that. I wasn't listening."

"Why you!" Anakin started forward, but Obi-Wan blocked him with his arm, instead patiently and stupidly, in Bleak's mind, repeated himself, with Bleak pretending to be listening.

But Bleak knew that Fox wasn't fooled, he could feel the visored eyes boring through him.

"Just one thing you missed." Bleak said, purposely cutting the Jedi off.

"Oh? And what was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not one of 'Slick's' clones. I am one of the Kursed."

Silence met this remark, and Bleak knew he had it all in the bag.

"Would you kindly tell us about this Kursed?" Obi-Wan asked slowly, carefully, as if he smelled danger.

"Don't ask him kindly." Fox muttered, oblivious to the situation.

"Tell you? Tell you?" Bleak laughed as he leaned back in his seat, the movement echoed by his two guards pointing their guns at him and he smiled, reopening his lip wound. "No, Jedi... I will show you." Bleak hissed.

There was silence, but then Bleak smiled as his two guards gave frightened cries and began to jerk. Fox and the two Jedi watched in shock as the two clones fought in vain to stop their own hands from turning their guns onto their own heads. Two shots ripped through the room, and Bleak let the bodies drop, smiling across the table at the Jedi.

"The Kursed. Or the Gifted?" He asked. "Take your pick."

Fox raised his pistol, but crashed into a wall, sliding down to the ground, unconscious. Bleak sneered at the body as he stood, turning away from it.

"Tell me, Jedi." Bleak whispered. "Have you ever seen anyone with the ability to rip a child from a mother's womb? How do you think it feels to have all the blood in your body drained through your mouth?"

Anakin jumped at Bleak, but found that his lightsaber had removed his own hands.

"To use your own power against you?" Bleak slammed the stunned Obi-Wan into a wall. "Tell me how it feels, Jedi!" Bleak shouted. "Tell me what you feel, to have the very air you breath controlled!" Bleak slammed the Jedi against the ground. "To have a slave rebel against his masters and win? With my hands and mind, I control the air. Tell me how you can fight a Kursed!"

Finally vented of anger, Bleak looked at the unconscious Fox and threw him away from the door, blowing it open with his other hand. "Thanks for the talk, but I better get going." Bleak laughed as he left, battling through heavy resistance easily, making his escape into the darkness outside the temple.

"Yes, they will chew on this new mystery for a while." Gus nodded when Bleak finished his report.

"I checked on Slick." Bleak added. "Nothing to be concerned about unless they did something without recording it."

"Not likely." Sin added his input from where he sat nearby the prisoners. Gus turned his attention to them now, studying the fearful eyes of the prisoners. "How many civilians are left, Wanderer?" He asked finally.

The heads of the prisoners whipped around to look at the camo-armoured clone who grinned. "Too many sir."

Gus laughed. "Figuratively speaking."

"Two civilians. That's what I'm guessin' you want to know?" Wanderer smirked.

Gus nodded. "Take one out."

"With pleasure." Wanderer smiled at the last two civilians, both were young women. "Well, Sin? Who's the lucky person would you say?"

Sin laughed. "Let them pick. They're Jedi have failed to save them."

Wanderer grinned. "Well ladies? Who do you think should die?"

Gus shook his head. Sure, he felt a little bad, but life wasn't fair, and it was something that could be easily taken. "Rogue!" He shouted, the clone running from where he had been plaguing Cody with images of his family's death.

"Yes sir?" Rogue asked.

"How's our friend?" Gus asked, watching a smile spread over Rogue's face. "He's nearly hyperventilating."

"Good." Gus smiled now also. "Go get him and bring him here."

"Right away sir." Rogue ran off.

Gus waited until Cody stumbled into the room. He was pale and trembling, fear was easily read in his eyes and face, and still had tears running down his face. _He's ready._ Gus thought as Rogue followed behind Cody, fingers to his temple.

Gus smiled. The clone commander didn't even know from where his nightmares were coming from.

"You fail, you will not die until I make you watch the deaths of your wife and child one-thousand times." The threat fell on a dull mind and crushed heart, both of an utterly defeated spirit, desperate soul.

Gus punched Cody across the jaw, grabbing it in his hand and jerking Cody's face to face him. "Am. I. Clear?"

Cody nodded, tears streaming down his face as he refused to meet the eyes of the traitorous clone. In his mind's eye he could see them...hear them. He had to save them.

Gus smiled, patting the area he had just struck. "Good."

Cody vaguely noticed Rogue return carrying a helmet and other pieces of armour, which Gus held out to him. He looked down at it. The paint scheme was the colour of his legion, but the pattern different.

Cody looked up at Gus, who rolled his eyes. "We don't want you recognized as CC-2224 now, do we?" Cody looked away, but Gus persisted. "Do we?" Cody shook his head.

Cody turned his head to look at the prisoners. All of them were staring at him in fear, confusion and shock. Cody steered clear of Padme's eyes. He may have to kill the man she loved. He lost sight of them briefly when Gus shoved the helmet over his head, a yellow hand print was on the right side of the helmet, obscuring the visor slightly.

Gus forced Cody into the other pieces and then looked at Cody. "Remember what will happen." He stared into Cody's eyes as images of a dead Obi-Wan merged into a dying Barriss Offee. A baby cried in the background. "You must choose, Commander." Gus said. "Choose between friendship and love. Between friend and wife. Choose wisely, _sir_." Gus whispered, forcing a gun into his trembling hands.

Cody straightened up and headed for the door.

"Cody?" A soft voice called.

Cody stopped in mid-step and turned, looking into the soft brown eyes of Padme Amidala. "Cody?" She asked, fear in her eyes, and Cody knew she was wondering what had happened to his strength and determination, rebellion to his captors... why he was leaving, armed.

"You must choose, Commander!" Gus called as Cody stared into Padme's eyes through the visor, then turned away. "I'm sorry, Senator." He said, pulling the door open and leaving.

Padme was confused. The clone captives had been so brave, determined, tough. But then Cody had come, pale, trembling and fear easily clear in his eyes. Even when he had been struck by the leader of their captives, he hadn't retaliated at all.

Cody had been armed and his armour replaced, the whole time he was crying silently, and then he had left...apologizing to her before disappearing into the darkness. She wondered if the bloodied chair from earlier had anything to do with it.

"What did you do to Cody?" Padme demanded the leader.

"Do shut up!" Sin called.

"Where is he going?" Padme demanded the leader. "What did you do to him?"

"I said shut up!" Sin shouted, raising his fist.

"It's alright, Sin." Gus answered, waving at the red-haired clone before turning to Padme. "Let's just say," he looked at the one referred to as Rogue, "that playing with someone's mind goes a long way... Especially when you include his loved ones."

Cody entered the Jedi Temple by night, creeping down the halls, he hesitated at the hall that held private residencies. Glancing down a hall, Cody crept down the corridor of rooms to the one he was all to familiar with.

Cody paused at the door, thinking. She might not be in there, but he hoped she was as he opened the door into nearly silent darkness. He crept into the room, careful not to make noise until he reached the bed.

"Barriss?" Cody whispered. "Barriss?"

There was movement as his wife spun around, grasping for her lightsaber. "Shhhh." Cody soothed. "Barriss, it's me."

There was a gasp, then a hand reached up to touch his helmet. "Could it be?" Barriss' sweet voice whispered. "Is it you, Cody?" She asked, hand trembling against his helmet.

"It's okay, Barris... I'm here." Cody whispered as his wife sat up, giving him room to sit down and pull her into his lap.

"Oh, Cody." Barriss' eyes glistened with tears as he pulled off his helmet and dropped it to the floor. "You're so pale... are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek. Cody kissed her fingers. "I'm okay, Barriss." He whispered. "They let me go."

Silence reigned as Barriss lay in his lap, head on his shoulder as she cried deep, sobbing cries that tore at his heart.

"I love you, Barriss." Cody whispered.

"Cody. What's wrong?" Barriss asked, wiping the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Barriss, if you have a boy, name it want you want. If it's a girl, call her Barricca." Cody whispered.

"Cody?" Barriss asked, concerned as tears stung her eyes again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Barriss." Cody could barely control his own sobs that racked his exhausted body. "I'm so sorry, I wish there was another way." He whispered, laying her back on the bed.

"Cody?" Barriss sat up, grabbing his hand as he turned to go. "Cody! What's wrong? Where are you going?"

Cody looked back at her. "I'm sorry." He whispered as her fingers slipped from his as she felt the affect of the injection Cody had given her. "Cody?" She whispered once more.

Cody looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Barriss." He whispered. "I love you." Then the helmet was replaced on his head and he was dragging his feet out the door. Once there, Cody looked back at her once more, tears streaming down his face as he lay a note over the code panel.

Looking again at her form in the bed, Cody stared for several moments at her beauty. At the small bump of her stomach before turning and disappearing into the corridor.

Cody knew Obi-Wan was sleeping, and tired because he had watched his friend enter his room, forgetting to lock the door.

Looking around, Cody searched for danger with his eyes before quietly making his way to the door. Once outside, he looked around once more before entering it, locking the door behind him.

Obi-Wan lay in his bed, and Cody slowly made his way over to stand over the Jedi, pistol clenched tightly in his hands. As he stared down at the Jedi, he could feel fear and love battling to control him. His teacher and mentor. His friend and brother.

Cody steeled himself. Obi-Wan must die in place of his wife and child. Wasn't that what the Jedi were about? Sacrifice? No connections or love.

"I'm sorry, sir." Cody whispered, levelling the gun with Obi-Wan's head, he shut his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The gun went off, but the barrel had been kicked to the side, causing the shot to go wild.

At first, Cody was relieved, but then fear and anger savagely attacked him as images of his family's death clawed at his heart and mind.

Obi-Wan had gotten to his feet and was now staring at him. Cody levelled the gun and fired again, but the Jedi evaded it easily, jumping away and deflecting the shots before kicking Cody's wrist.

Cody swore as the gun went flying off into the darkness of a corner. He turned his blurred eyes onto the Jedi and screamed, jumping at Obi-Wan, beating his face with the steel gauntlets he had been given.

Obi-Wan looked shocked, and Cody used it to his advantage, knocking the Jedi's wrist against the door frame, hard enough for the Jedi to release the lightsaber.

"I wanted this to be painless, General." Cody shouted hoarsely. "But you give me no choice." Cody struck Obi-Wan again, but was then thrown into a wall.

Cody struck the wall, knocking the air from his lungs as he landed on his stomach. He felt the gun at his fingertips. Grasping it, he lined it up with Obi-Wan's head.

The Jedi Master was reaching for his lightsaber, and Cody would lose his chance in moments. Lowering the gun slightly, Cody shut his eyes and pulled the trigger, mutely watching as his mentor and friend fell to the ground.

Breathing heavily, Cody got up, feeling for his helmet that had been lost when he had struck, the wall. Finding it, he pulled it over his head in a feeble attempt to hide his tears and shame.

"Hello?" Cody's voice was shaking, and he tried hard to keep his hands from trembling.

"Hello, friend." A voice laughed. "How'd the hunting go?"

"Shut up you piece of Bantha crap." Cody shouted. "He's gone. I shot him in the back."

"Really?" A laugh came over the comm "Send a holo pic then."

Cody stumbled over and turned on the helmet lights, taking the photo demanded and sending it via the comm.

"Got it." Someone in the background spoke. "Good. Well don. This is what we clones were really made for."

Cody felt tears sting his eyes as the connection was cut, Gus giving him more orders that he didn't hear. "Why. What have I done?" Cody whispered, turning his back on the body and staring out at the city of Coruscant.

His back was turned to the door when it suddenly opened, General Skywalker and a squad of clones entering. Cody grabbed his pistol and attempted to turn when a bright blue lightsaber cut through his back to protrude from his abdomen.

_So this is what it feels like._ Cody thought absently. _ This is how death by a lightsaber feels._ He thought as he slid off the humming blade to land on his stomach. His face was turned toward a doorway full of clones. Anakin was kneeling next to his master.

"Master?" Anakin asked. "Master, are you alright?"

Cody had obeyed. He had protected his wife for a short while longer, and hopefully saved the lives of his friends also. _My friends will care for Barriss. And if my life is the price, so be it._ Cody thought as he drifted into a watery, pain-filled darkness.

Anakin watched as the clones rushed Obi-Wan from the room, fear swirling within him at his master's state. He turned to the killer, a clone, and rolled him over. The clone fell limply against him. Stomach churning, Anakin pulled of the helmet and gasped.

"Cody!"

The clone's eyes were shut, but opened slightly at the sound of his name.

"Cody!"

The clone looked up at him, face a mixture of fear and pain. "I...I..." Cody attempted to speak, a mouthful of blood washing over his lips and down his chin.

"Cody, why?" Anakin asked, grief and shock smashing into him, leaving him breathless.

"I...I had..." Cody lurched forward, screaming, before falling back in Anakin's arms. "I...did...didn't... kill him..." He choked, tears filling his eyes. "I...could...n't..." He gagged, as Anakin felt the grief intensify.

"Cody, why?" Anakin asked again.

"They said...they...would..." Cody coughed, trying to regain his breath, but inhaling blood instead, causing him to choke. "They would...kill...her..." The tears were running freely down Cody's face now. "They said... they... kill her..."

"Who, Cody, who?" Anakin asked urgently, tears streaming down his own face as he looked down at the clone commander.

"Them...traitors...kill Barriss..." Cody's hand trembled severely as he grabbed Anakin's tightly. "My baby..." Cody felt the blood come up again and he spit it out. "Please..." He pleaded, a sob wrenching his wounded stomach. "Take care of... my...baby..."

Cody's slitted eyes shut now.

"No! Cody, no!" Anakin shouted, gather the clone into his arms as he ran. "Get out of the way!" He shouted, shoving a clone out of the way and causing others to turn and stare at the Jedi as he ran by with the wounded clone clutched tightly in his arms.

"Get out of the way!" Anakin shouted, knocking another clone down. "Stay with me, Cody." Anakin pleaded, looking down at the pale face, the bloody foam on the lips.

"Move!" Anakin shouted as he ran into the med bay where medics were working on Obi-Wan. "Help him!" Anakin ordered, laying Cody down and hurriedly stripping off the armour. "Get over here!" He shouted, grabbing one of the droids and pulling him over next to Cody.

"Help him! He's dying!" He ordered. A few medics ignored him as they worked on Obi-Wan, but others moved over to Cody now, checking his vital signs.

"He's dead." A medic answered.

"Then get him back!" Anakin shouted. "You, go get Jedi Master Luminara! Now!" A medical droid hurried off to go find the Jedi gifted with healing.

"Hurry up!" Anakin shouted. "You let him die, I'll scrap you all!" He threatened.

Silence fell as the droids began to work on the dead clone.

"He's back." One called. "Just barely. At any moment, we could lose him again."


	7. Chapter 7: Cody's Note

**Chapter 7: Cody's Note**

Barriss opened her eyes, confused when she saw it was morning. She usually got up much earlier than daybreak, she... the memories hit her like a stampeding Bantha.

_"__I'm so sorry, Barriss."_ Cody's voice rang in her head as she climbed from the bed. "Cody!" She called desperately.

Had it been a dream? A figment of her imagination? Was it... something caught her eye, and she realized it was a note attached to the control console. She carefully picked it up and read it. The writing was hurried and badly slanted, but she recognized it immediately.

_Barriss,_

_I may not have much time left. At least not in this life, but I've been told that you carry a child. Our child._

_When you read this, a terrible deed has been committed, and I must warn you. My captives are not normal. They call themselves the Kursed, and have gifts that can kill many Jedi in moments._

_Barriss, they threatened to kill you and the child. I have done something terrible, but please, I am ashamed of it in every sinew of my body, and if there had been another way, I wouldn't have done it._

_Please, I love you, and I don't want you to be hurt. Forgive me, and love me for the man I was. Not what I've become._

_Forgive me, Barriss. Care for our child, and tell it of me._

_I love you, and I am grateful I was given the chance to say so one last time._

_I love you,_

_Cody._

Barriss clasped a hand to her mouth as sobs assaulted her sore body. "Oh, Cody." She whispered. "What have you done?"

_(A/N: Thanks for you review, PhantomXWolf! I really appreciated it! I hope you like this new chapter... short, I know, but exams ARE coming! Until next time!)_


	8. Chapter 8: A Lead

_(A/N: Hey guys, new update, yay! :D. Sorry it took so long. Things aren't going well at school and home. Anyways, enjoy, and please review! It makes my day and keeps me motivated! :) Thanks to all of those that have followed, reviewed and favourited! :D)_

**Chapter 8: A Lead**

"For the last time... Choose!"

Rex winced as the clone referred to as Wanderer shouted again. The camo-armoured clone was pacing between himself and Bly. Rex averted his eyes from the unconscious clone's face. Bly had a disfiguring burn on the left side of his face and a deep wound on the other.

"Bly is disfigured, and has lost a lot of blood." Wanderer needlessly announced. "And you." Wanderer looked at Rex, who attempted to hide his pain and fear. "You lost a soldier and are most likely crippled for life."

Rex held back the cry of pain as Wanderer kicked his wounded leg. His captor had shot the knee of one leg, the the thigh of the other. Movement of the two by the kick caused another wave of pain and nausea to attack him viciously, and Rex was unable to hold back a cry.

Wanderer grinned at him. "Also. Cody is dead. Bly thought dead." Wanderer paused in his pacing to stare at Rex. "But you are still alive. Still _known_ to live."

Rex looked at the ground. "Me."

Wanderer looked at him. "Me, what?"

Rex looked up, thoughts of Ahsoka bringing tears to his eyes. "Me. I will die in place of Bly."

Wanderer straightened slowly. "A bad decision." He pointed the pistol at Bly's head. "Did you really think that I would let you both live?"

Wanderer turned the gun onto Rex who shut his eyes. "I love you, Ahsoka.

"What do you mean it was Cody?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"He was threatened terribly, Master." Anakin responded. "And he missed your heart on purpose."

"Yes. He had too at that range!" Obi-Wan responded curtly.

There was silence as Obi-Wan thought over his friend's near betrayal. Instead, he had wounded him in order to save his life. "Where is he, Anakin?" He asked slowly.

"They just immersed him into a bacta tank, Master." Anakin responded.

"Bring me." Obi-Wan ordered, realizing the danger his friend's life was in.

"Yes, Master." Anakin recognized the look Obi-Wan gave him as a sign to not argue with his former Master.

Obi-Wan struggled to his feet and leaned against Anakin as his former Padawan helped him along to where his clone commander floated in a tank of blue gel.

Obi-Wan felt fear as he his eyes fell on the stomach wound his friend had accumulated. He leaned against the glass, staring in at Cody's pale face. Cody's eyes darted underneath his eyelids, Obi-Wan watching sadly as the limbs jerked and thrashed.

"It's not the pain that's causing him to move like that." Anakin said, coming up next to him.

"What did they do to him?" Obi-Wan felt sadness pierce his heart as his friend jerked his head back and forth.

"Cody?" A voice cried from behind them.

Obi-Wan turned to see Barriss Offee running towards them. "Cody!" She cried, reaching the tank. "Cody, no!"

"Barriss?" Obi-Wan asked, confused and surprised by her actions.

"Cody..." Barriss leaned against the glass, tears leaking from her eyes as her shoulders shook with ragged sobs.

Obi-Wan was utterly out of words, and when Anakin pulled him away, he didn't argue. "Anakin?!" He pointed at the weeping Barriss.

"Master, Barriss is Cody's wife." Anakin explained the shocked Obi-Wan.

"Pardon?"

"Master, Cody and Barriss are married." Anakin looked at the Jedi woman again. "And from what Cody told me, she's pregnant."

"Oh.." Was all Obi-Wan could find to say. "What of Bleak?" He asked finally, attempting to change the subject. He was getting too much information all at once.

"I've already told the council. Fox is in the sick bay too." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan shook his head and looked back at Barriss. "We'll leave her here. But first, Anakin," Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable. "You need to look into his mind. See if there's anything valuable in his memories. Then come to the council."

"Sure, Master."

Anakin must've read his look of pain that passed over his face as he slowly made his way towards the door.

"Are you alright, Master?" Anakin called after him.

"Sure, Anakin, as good as can be expected."

Anakin winced as he sifted through Cody's mind. Over and over he came upon horrible glimpses of a dying Barriss Offee, hearing the shriek of a child and a cold voice saying:_to have your child ripped from her womb._

Anakin shuddered. In the face of all of this, Cody had still cleared his mind enough to obey the traitors, but also to save his wife _and_ friend.

Finally, in the midst of all of Cody's mental turmoil, Anakin found a brief moment where Cody had memorized the area and building he had been held captive.

"I've got it." Anakin smiled at the unconscious Cody, then sobered. "You memorized it. You knew we would get it... knew where we would look for it." He nodded slowly.

"You are one of the bravest, toughest and most loyal clones around here, Cody. You risked everything." Anakin spoke aloud, an awed respect and sadness in his heart. "You were willing to give your life, but accounted for us to get what we would need." Anakin shook his head. "Cody, you are saving many lives. And yet, you are free, but still tortured."

Anakin began to leave, but then turned back to look at the jerking clone, holding his hand, palm outward, toward Cody. Anakin thought up an image in his mind, keeping it there before sending it to Cody through the force.

The desperate, tortured thrashing slowed gradually before finally dissipating completely.

Anakin watched as a smile slowly but surely spread across Cody's face. "There, Cody. Abide on that." He whispered, smiling himself before turning and leaving the room.

Anakin left the room, leaving Cody to see an image of Barriss Offee holding a newborn child that cried. That was whole and healthy, it's mother smiling down at it.

"A lead, we do have." Yoda hummed. "But great danger, there is."

"Yes, but we must act." Anakin responded. "Let me take Jedi and go to root them out."

"You forget, Anakin," Obi-Wan leaned forward, wincing as he spoke, "that these Kursed, have certain powers. There are many clones, but we know almost none of their powers."

"Obi-Wan is right. We cannot attack blindly, but Anakin is right in the sense that we cannot wait." Shaak Ti spoke up.

"Well then, we can..."

"Another holo message, sirs." Guts announced, interrupting Secura as he appeared in the doorway.

"Recorded or live?" Windu asked.

"Recorded, sir." Guts responded. "But I still think you should see it, regardless."

The Jedi looked at the clone, and Obi-Wan noticed a somewhat agitated excitment in his posture as he continuously shifted his body. The others noticed also.

"Alright." Windu nodded.

Obi-Wan shook his head at the setup. "It's most likely another execution."

"No sir. Well, I mean, yes sir, but it's different." Guts responded.

A clone had a gun pointed at a civilian's head, but his hand began to tremble, causing the gun barrel to weave to and fro.

Obi-Wan noticed Plo Koon's expression change to anger at the sight of a Wolfpack member about to carry out an execution on an innocent civilian.

"Shoot her!" Another voice shouted.

"I...I can't!" The first cried, throwing the gun to the ground and running, a second appearing in the camera to execute the civilian before the video was cut.

"Interesting." Plo Koon said, his expression somewhat relaxing. "I'm almost sure Wolffe worked into Loner's soul somehow."

"Yes sir." Guts nodded rapidly. "But it gets better."

Obi-Wan was curious, and could tell that the others were too, but they all waited patiently while Guts opened the door. "Bring them in."

Two members of the Wolfpack entered the room, dragging a third between them. Once reaching the feet of the council, the first two tossed the third to the ground.

"Loner!" Plo Koon spoke, anger clear in his voice.

The clone began to tremble from where he lay on his stomach, staring up at his Jedi General with fear filled eyes.

Obi-Wan noticed that Loner had been beaten badly, and, looking at the two Wolfpack clones, he knew they had done it. Due to the fact that the Wolfpack had the least amount of tolerance for traitors, especially their own.

"General Koon." Loner staggered to his feet. "I swear that I came of my own accord!"

"Like hell you did!" One of the two Wolfpack clones, Tet, snarled at him.

"I came on my own, though Wolffe persuaded me a little." Loner insisted fearfully.

"Ha! I knew that Wolffe had done something!" Plo Koon snorted.

"Please, have mercy, General." Loner pleaded from where he was on his knees, any attempts at standing erased by his two squad mates.

"Why, Loner?" Koon asked carefully. "Give me a reason."

Loner stared at the ground, but when he looked up, the council drew back, and Obi-Wan could clearly see why. The clone's once brown eyes were now an eerie, luminous silver.

"Because I am Kursed." Loner's voice was a low rumble, and there was a slight echo to it as he got to his feet, pushing the other two clones away. "I can control the atmosphere, the weather, if you will." He announced as rain began to pour, wind shrieked and thunder boomed.

Then it was gone, save for the rain, and the same old frightened Loner stood before them again. "Please, General Koon. Have mercy on me. Allow me to help." He pleaded.

"Alright, Loner." Plo Koon answered slowly. "I'll give you a chance, but I cannot guarantee anything else."

Loner stared at the ground. "I was wrong, sir. And will pay for it gladly." He looked up, tears in his eyes. "And I want to start by helping to save Wolffe... he saved me from a bad place."

"Alright, Loner." Obi-Wan nodded. "Tell us of the Kursed."

"Yes sir." Loner looked at the ground. "The Kursed is a group of clone mutants." He looked up. "Mutants with powers, or gifts."

"Yes. What are they?" Windu asked.

"Gus can turn invisible, Wanderer can see through anything, Rogue reads minds and can give images or thoughts like your Jedi mind tricks." Loner looked down at the ground as he muttered names. "Hacker is a psychic, he can read any language, see into the future randomly and other stuff like that. Tech can wield electricity at will... uh..."

"Take your time, Loner." Shaak Ti ordered gently. Loner nodded and took a few minutes to think.

"Sin can create anything mechanical from scrap with his mind in seconds. Creep controls bodies, like he can force your insides out your mouth, or drain all the blood from your body through your eyes, ears, mouth and nose. Stuff like that." Loner shifted. "Bleak controls the air."

"That's nine, Loner." Plo Koon said. "There was ten."

"Who's the last?" Obi-Wan asked, searching the clone's face. He thought he noticed the younger man's face pale a few shades.

"I... I'm not sure if I should tell you... that."Loner stammered, eyes darting around to search every corner of the room.

"Loner." Shaak Ti spoke gently, "Loner, you must tell us if you want us to save the hostages."

Loner looked at her, fear etched in his eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Loner, please?" Aayla Secura asked, leaning forward.

Loner looked at the ground and shook his head.

"Loner." At the sound of Plo Koon's voice, the clone looked up. "You were trained by Wolffe. Do what he would ask you to do."

Loner looked at his general for several moments before slowly nodding. "I will tell you for Wolffe, and yourself, sir." He whispered, earning a nod from his general.

There was several moments of silence before the young wolf had the courage to speak again. "Psycho. Ace sniper. But his curse is..."

Obi-Wan felt a sudden tremor in the Force, and noticed that the other Jedi had felt it too. But it was too late as a blaster bolt shattered through the glass window behind Obi-Wan, passing a centimetre above his shoulder to strike Loner in the chest.

Obi-Wan swore, turning to look out the broken window. A lone figure stood in the rain atop another building, sniper rifle over his shoulder before he turned and disappeared into the downpour.

Turning his attention to the fallen clone, Obi-Wan saw Tet and the other Wolfpack clone were next to Loner, one with his hand pressed to the wound in a feeble attempt to clot the blood, the other was grasping Loner's hand tightly.

Loner was crying, and blood was leaking rapidly from the corner of his mouth. "I don't want to die!" He shouted. "I don't want to die! Please, Tet!" Loner grasped his squad mate's hand tightly.

"Don't let me die!" He pleaded.

Obi-Wan had seen this type of scene play out for years. Everyone that was dying and knew it, would cry and plead for reassurance otherwise. Obi-Wan had hear Jedi, Mandalorians, clones, anyone human, call. But where everyone had a parent or relative to call to in their pain, a clone had no mother to call. They only had each other.

"Please, General."

Obi-Wan looked up and saw Plo Koon next to Loner now, grasping the dying man's hand, his Jedi robes in the blood.

"Please, General, tell me I'm going to live." Loner pleaded, blood and tears mingling.

Plo Koon looked at Tet, who shook his head.

The Jedi Master sat Loner up against his arm. "Loner. You're dying." He answered, the clone didn't say a word, accepting a fact he had already known, no matter how much he had wished for otherwise.

"Loner." Plo Koon spoke, getting the clone's attention. "You must tell me of this clone. What is his gift? How can we kill him?"

Loner looked up at his general with pain-filled eyes. "You...you..." The clone cried out in frustration at his fading voice, the blood in his throat effectively obscuring his speech.

"Child...child..."

"Shhhh, Loner." Ahsoka Tano was now on the other side of Loner. "Take your time. We cannot understand you."

Loner shook his head, smearing the blood on his chin across his white armour. "No...time..."

Loner let out a gurgled cry of frustration again. "L-living...dead..."

"Living dead?" Obi-Wan asked, confused when Loner nodded.

"Imm...ortal..."

"He's immortal?" Plo Koon asked, earning a smile from the dying clone who nodded.

"Secret...to...kill..." He whispered, eyes beginning to close.

"What?" Plo Koon demanded, shaking Loner until his eyes opened halfway again.

Frustrated, Loner fought his hand to his wound, pushing his brother's away. Groaning, he lay his bloody fingers onto the ground and slowly, painfully, wrote _Child of the Sith._

Obi-Wan felt dread rise up in him. "The Sith?" He asked.

Loner shook his head and slowly added to what he had already written._Psycho is the Child of the Sith._

"Psycho is a Sith?" Koon demanded. Loner nodded temporarily finding his voice again. "Mutant... clone..."

Obi-Wan looked at Plo Koon, who looked at him. "Loner." Plo Koon shook the dying clone again, the dying wolf's eyes were shut again, but opened a slit at his name. "Loner." Plo Koon said. "How do we kill him? What's the secret?"

Forcing his eyes somewhat open, Loner attempted to write again, but the blood was gone from his fingers. He reached out and grabbed Tet's hand, placing it to the ground, but in his extreme pain as he drew close to death, he couldn't. Frustrated, Loner pulled his brother's head close.

"Slick..." He whispered.

Tet quickly wrote down the traitor's name.

"Jetii." Loner continued slowly.

Tet also wrote this down, translating the Mandalorian word into 'Jedi'.

"Slick?" Obi-Wan cried. "Slick's a Jedi?" The great negotiator got to his feet and turned to Anakin. "Get Slick here, quickly."

"I'm dying a traitor. Not a hero... as I had imagined." Loner whispered, tears falling down his face before he suddenly cried out and grabbed Plo Koon's robe in a bloody fist. "Please, General..." He choked, blood washing down his chin and neck as he spoke. "Tell Wolffe... that I... I'm sorry..."

"I will, Loner. You've done well, and died for right as a hero would've. You are brave and loyal." Plo Koon comforted the dying wolf. "You made a mistake, and knew how to fix it. Rest peacefully."

"Remember, Loner." Obi-Wan knelt in the blood next to the dying clone. "Heros don't always die on the battlefield."

Loner smiled faintly before dying in the arms of Plo Koon and Tet.

Plo Koon, Tet and the other member of the Wolfpack all crouched with heads bowed, saddened by the loss of a noble wolf from the Wolfpack.


	9. Chapter 9:Because You Are The Chosen One

**Chapter 9: Because You are the Chosen One**

Anakin watched as the clones surrounded Slick, who was being questioned by Obi-Wan and the Jedi council.

"You are force-sensitive?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am." Slick's voice wavered slightly.

Under careful study, Anakin thought that the ex-Sargent looked uneasy, maybe even scared. There was no evidence of the self-confident, arrogant Slick that had faced them at his arrest.

"You are part of a group called the Kursed?" Obi-Wan asked.

Slick laughed shortly, nervously. "About that..."

"We already know." Windu interrupted gruffly.

Slick waved him with one hand, however awkward it was with his hands in binders.

"You know the gifts of the other mutants?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I do." Slick answered carefully, shifting from one foot to the other, causing Anakin to smile at him. The clone hadn't changed greatly in prison, maybe a few extra scars, a bit older, and a defeated look in his eyes, but that was all.

"You never used your gifts?" Shaak Ti questioned.

Slick laughed. "Discreetly."

"And..."

"Oh, and these are gifts for some, curses for others." Slick interrupted. "And who let the Banthas out by telling you?" He added.

The clone guards moved aside to show the bloody inscriptions that Loner had written in his dying hours, with his own blood.

Slick's eyes widened. "Oh no." He whispered when his eyes fell upon the words _child of the Sith._

"You know of this child?" Windu asked, receiving a muted nod from the traitor. "We've butted heads a few times." Slick answered, looking away.

Anakin studied the eyes of the Sargent. He noticed the fear, and an eerie, haunted look in them.

"And defeat him, you can?" Yoda questioned.

Slick's eyes widened and his head jerked up to look at them. "Hell no!"

"Then why did the mutant, Loner, give your name in his death?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked carefully.

Slick looked up at them. "I've fought with Psycho, who addresses himself as Darth Menace. He's screwed me over twice."

"But you have to be able to defeat him!" Ahsoka cried. "Loner gave your name! Surely you can use your Jedi powers?"

Slick laughed. "Maybe I could." He answered, no humour in his laugh. "If I had been trained. Psycho, however, _was_ trained...by a Sith Master."

Silence met this new revelation for several moments.

"What Sith?" Aayla Secura demanded.

"I wouldn't know. Psycho has never said." Slick answered. "Not like I was ever in a position to ask." He added.

"But a reason, there was," Yoda said. "For Loner to give your name in death."

Slick stood silently for a long time. "Maybe there was. Heh." Slick shook his head. "Because I know who _can_ defeat Darth Menace."

Anakin was shocked when the clone turned and looked directly at him, locking his brown eyes onto Anakin's blue.

"You are said to be the one who will one day bring destruction to the Sith, Skywalker." Slick said slowly. "You now have that chance. To kill an apprentice, and find the master." He looked at the ground. "Time is running out." He whispered.

"Time is running out?" Obi-Wan asked. "For what?"

"This chance. This chance to kill both master and apprentice is the last that any of you will ever get." Slick responded. "But even now, time is dying slowly."

There was silence as Slick searched for the right words.

"We are approaching a new era. An era of evil, destruction and death..." Slick looked up at them. "The ruin of the Jedi, and rise of the Sith, is at hand."

"Who can stop this?" Anakin asked urgently.

"You can't, sir." Slick answered softly, sadly. "You must find, kill Menace and learn who his master is before he unleashes the evil he has planned."

Anakin felt the clone's eyes bore into him as he continued. "If you get involved, _you_ will be the destruction of the Jedi."

"Then who can stop this?" Ahsoka asked, almost afraid.

Slick's face sobered. "The clones that Darth Menace has. Wolffe, Cody, Rex, Thorne and Bly." Slick answered, searching the Jedi faces around him.

The council stared at him dumbly.

"Don't you get it?" Slick cried. "I never created a group of followers! This was the plan of Darth Menace all along! To remove the clones that could destroy his master's plan all along!" Slick looked at Anakin before slowly continuing. "You must face Menace alone."

Anakin stared in disbelief at Slick. "Why must I go? Why must I face him alone?" He demanded.

Slick looked at him for silently a few moments before saluting Ankin. "Because you are the chosen one, sir."


	10. Chapter 10: Execution of Darth Menace

_(A/N: Man is this a long chapter! :D. I want to thank everyone who fav/followed and reviewed my story. It's motivating. I just want to give a heads up that there's only 2 more chapters after this, but an epilogue for each clone(main character ones). So please enjoy it and thanks again! :D)_

**Chapter 10: Execution of Darth Menace**

Rex awaited the shot that would end his life when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Wanderer!" Gus shouted at his subordinate. "Get out of here!"

"What?!" Wanderer shouted back.

"There are _Jedi_ close by!" Gus responded in agitation.

"What? How? Who says!" Wanderer demanded, lowering the pistol.

"Says Psycho!" Gus shouted angrily.

Wanderer pushed past Rex, purposefully jostling his legs, but Rex ignored the pain, instead noticing the worried expression on his tormentor's face as he left the room.

If Wanderer was worried, and if it was true that Jedi were near, then maybe he would really see Ahsoka again.

Rex smiled at the unconscious Bly. "We'll get out of here together, vod."

Wanderer lay down between Psycho and Gus, staring into the thick mist. He could make out crouched forms outlined with a reddish haze.

"Yep. There's definitely a lot of guys our there." He nodded.

"Shab'la." Gus snarled. "This can be bad."

"No." Psycho grinned, causing Wanderer and Gus to both look at him. "This is going to be fun."

Wanderer rolled his eyes at the sniper, but fear suddenly crushed his heart when a blood-red lightsaber was put to his throat, humming that dangerous song all lightsabers did.

"Psycho!" Gus shouted, voice hoarse. "What're you doing?"

"I'm in charge. Actually, I have been since the beginning, you just haven't realized it until now." Psycho snapped coldly. "You listen to me, or you'll die." He hissed at Gus.

Wanderer wanted to swallow, but doing so would endanger his throat.

"And _you!_" Psycho turned to the frightened Wanderer. "You think that your hatred, disdain, for me has gone unnoticed by me?"

"Everyone is scared of you." Wanderer stammered dully. "Only Creep dares to be near you!"

"Yes, and Creep will live." Psycho responded. "I'll take him with me when this is all done."

Wanderer stared at the sickly yellow eyes of the crazed sniper and wondered hos he hadn't realized his danger sooner. "What are you?" He asked, voice shaking.

"I am the child of the Sith." Psycho answered. "I am Darth Menace, apprentice to Darth Plagus."

There was silence as Wanderer stared in fear at those eyes.

Psycho nodded his head toward the approaching forms. "Clone or Jedi?" He asked.

Wanderer carefully turned his head. "Clones first, then Jedi." He responded.

"Good." Psycho nodded. "Then I have no further use for you."

Wanderer screamed, the eerie sound carrying on the wind to the raiding party below, before it was silenced abruptly.

Gus stumbled away from Wanderer's decapitated body, catching himself from falling on the edge of the roof.

"Y-you killed him!" He gasped.

Darth Menace looked at him. "And I will kill you if you do not obey me." The sith-clone cocked his head, and Gus felt cold fear pressing against his chest.

"Though not in the same way." Menace continued, looking thoughtful."My master claims that force lightning is very entertaining."

Gus swallowed. "But what about Slick? The mission?" He asked hoarsely.

"I never cared for Slick." Menace sneered. "But because of _your_ mission, I was able to twist _mine_ into it." The mutant laughed.

Gus stared at the red lightsaber in fear. "You lied to us, betrayed Slick."

"The cod of the Sith, you fool!" Menace sneered. "And watch your back. I can sense you feelings... your thoughts."

Gus pressed against the wall as Menace approached. "You are scared. Hate me."

Gus attempted to shake his head, but Menace produced a second lightsaber, using the two to form an X at his throat, forestalling his movement to do so.

"If I sense even a _single_ thought to betray me..." Menace didn't finish with words, instead allowing the two lightsabers to burn Gus' neck slightly as he withdrew them.

Gus clenched his teeth against the pain, afraid to cry out for fear of death. He looked up to see Menace walking away. He sighed, just as the Sith turned back. "If you were a Jedi," he slowly smiled. "I would be able to use your anger to turn you, and your hate to destroy you."

Gus held his neck, listening to his own ragged, laboured breathing as he stared in disbelief at the back of Darth Menace, then down to where he knew the Jedi were approaching. "Shab."

Rogue looked up when Psycho stormed in, and opened his mouth to tease him when something caught his eyes, causing him to choke on his words. The wacked clone sniper was carrying twin lightsabers!

Despite this fact, Sin laughed at the sniper. "Whoa! When I first saw you, I thought you had issues," The red-haired clone laughed again. "But now, seeing you with lightsabers like a Jedi, now I _know_ you have your head in Kamino's lake!"

A red lightsaber flashed, and Rogue jumped away from the spray of blood that misted his armour. The captives screamed as their clone captors scrambled away from Sin's headless body as it fell to the ground.

Creep looked down at his friend, then turned away, coldly forgetting his once inseparable comrade.

"You always were stupid." Psycho hissed at the headless corpse before looking up at the others. "The rest of you will choose now." The sickly yellow eyes roved over each pair of brown. "Are you with me, or against me?"

There was silence, and Psycho pointed a red lightsaber at Bleak. "Your decision?"

Rogue looked at Bleak, who stared at the red lightsaber casting a humming glow on his face. "With you." He muttered slowly.

"You?" Psycho demanded Hacker. "On your side, sir."

It went around like this until it reached Rogue. "Your choice, Rogue."

There was silence as everyone in the room stared at Rogue, who looked around at the faces of his comrades, then to those of the prisoners. His eyes locked with Padme Amidala.

"You're decision, Rogue." Psycho hissed. "Are you with me, or against me?"

Padme's mouthed silently, but Rogue knew what she was saying. _Honour, hope, love._ She smiled tearfully, continuing slowly. _When one dies for right, he never really dies._

Rogue felt a smile touch his lips as he responded wordlessly. _Tell Bly I did what was right._ He mouthed back. Encouraged, he straightened.

"Against you."

Padme shut her eyes as Rogue's body fell to the ground with a crash.

Opening her eyes, she took in the clone's limbless body. Using both lightsabers in quick succession, the clone sniper called Psycho had severed Rogue's arms and legs before mercifully ending his life.

Padme put a hand over her mouth, attempting to keep out her tears as she looked at the two bodies in the room.

"You." Darth Menace pointed to Creep. "You obey me now and you'll be allowed to come with me later." Creep nodded.

"Take Amidala down to the basement." Psycho ordered. "I may need her to turn Skywalker to the dark side, if I tell you, don't hesitate to kill her."

Creep nodded, and began to head toward Padme who shrunk away.

"Stop. Hacker, you will take Padme and follow my orders." Psycho ordered. "I'll need Creep's abilities in the battle."

"Yes sir." Hacker was angry. "But I can do more in a battle than most others."

Padme saw regret pass over the clone's face when the two lightsabers were placed at his throat.

"Such as?" Psycho snarled impatiently.

"I can control the minds of others. Force them to fight for us." Hacker responded, and Padme detected a tremble in his voice.

Psycho considered this. "Can you?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I wasn't named Hacker for hacking into computers, sir." Hacker responded carefully.

Psycho considered this, then straightened, looking around as if sensing something, or someone. Finally, he turned back to Hacker. "Fine. But restrain her underground. Firmly." Psycho stared intently at Hacker before continuing. "If she gets loose, I'll do to you as I did to Rogue. Only, I may forget to take your head."

Padme noticed Hacker swallow as he saluted. "Yes sir."

_Anakin_. Padme whispered inwardly. _Whatever happens, do not let me be the cause of your fall to the dark side._

Plo Koon followed his Wolfpack through the grass toward the back of the warehouse. All was eerily silent... a strange, dangerous silence.

A tremor of warning passed to Koon through the force, just as a white-armoured figure stood from behind a pile of debris.

"Get down!" Koon shouted to his clones, each dropping prostrate to the ground.

Rust, slower than the others, was still standing when electricity invaded his body. The clone screamed and fell to the ground, writhing as he was cooked alive inside of his own armour.

"Get to cover!" A clone shouted. "Don't touch anything that can conduct electricity!"

Plo Koon studied the attacker from cover, and made a decision that he had to be one of the mutant clones, but not Menace. He thought over what Loner had told the Jedi Council prior to his death as he got down next to one of his men. The mutant had disappeared from sight, stalking among the debris.

"Pinpoint his location. Then I can attempt to hold his attention while you get into the warehouse." Koon ordered the clone to his left.

"Yes sir." The clone saluted, searching carefully for the attacker.

Gus moved silently, unseen, among the attacking clones, searching for any likely candidates to lure to Hacker. He found one, Decker, that Gus had known as a clever and tough fighter.

Leaning down, Gus tapped Decker on the shoulder.

Decker jumped and looked around, confusion written across his face.

Gus grinned as the clone looked right through him, then he began to whisper softly to the confused clone.

Decker, a 501st clone, lay prostrate on the ground when he felt something tap his shoulder. Confused, he looked around, noticing that the nearest brother was a few meters away and couldn't have touched him from so far away.

Frowning, Decker searched again, when a voice whispered his name. "Decker."

Decker lay silently, listening carefully as he searched the darkness around him for the speaker, who continued. "They may have left the roof unguarded." It whispered again.

Looking up, Decker could see the roof, and no one on it.

Thinking over the situation, Decker had no idea where the voice was coming from, but could see sense in the advice.

An opening on the roof would be crucial.

Decker lay lower and began to crawl across the ground slowly and softly toward a rusted ladder that led up onto the roof. Reaching it, he looked around before beginning his careful climb. Always overly cautious, Decker climbed until he could see over the edge of the roof, then surveyed it, searching for danger.

No one was in sight.

Carefully, Decker slipped over the edge and stood. No one. No movement. But he could see an...Decker froze when a white-armoured figure stood from behind rotting boxes to stare at him with blood-red eyes. He stared at them. They were like two burning coals in the darkness.

_You will obey me._ A voice whispered in Decker's mind as he attempted to pull his eyes from the disturbing red, but found himself paralysed. _You will stay and fight for me._

Decker could only stand rooted to the spot as the red-eyed clone jumped upon him, placing a gloved hand over his face. Unable to move, think or fight, Decker did what any man paralysed by fear and panic would... he screamed.

Anakin ordered his men forward, the 501st Legion, hardened by war and death, rushed forward, using anything available for shelter in order to make it to the warehouse safely.

Anakin crouched next to Boomer. "Tell them to keep moving forward!" He shouted as the air filled with the sounds of battle. "Tell them we need to stop them before they carry out any executions!"

"Yes sir, I'll..." Boomer took a shot to the head and collapsed, Anakin ducking down beside his body.

Looking over the pile of rubble he hid behind, Anakin saw six clones standing on the roof, shouting oaths as they shot down at the attackers.

"What the-" Anakin swore when he recognized Decker and Saws. "What are they doing up there?" He shouted, pointing to the roof. "Take out the ones on the roof!"

The clones around Anakin obeyed, shooting round after round at the six traitors that continued almost mindlessly, to rhythmically pound the attackers with blaster file and explosives. Looking carefully, Anakin noticed a seventh clone standing behind the six, eyes red as he shouted orders...orders that the six obeyed immediately.

_Strange_. Anakin thought, forcing his clones forward.

Jest running next to Anakin, stopped in mid-stride to rip his helmet off his head and kneel to the ground, puking up blood in large quantities.

Anakin continued on, he was aware of what was happening, and knew Jest would be dead in moments, instead, he set his eyes on the two clones that stood just within a door leading withing the warehouse, one hurling objects through the air to crash into the charging clone line. The second, with each movement of his hands, caused the bodies of the attackers to kill or maim themselves.

"There!" Anakin shouted, pointing. "Shoot the two in the doorway!"

The charging clones obeyed, directing all of the fire at the two mutants, Bleak deflecting the shots in order to cover for Creep, who continued to take lives in the cruelest of ways.

Angered, Anakin surged forwards, clones following trustingly in his wake, to reach Bleak. The clone noticed the Jedi and began to throw heavy objects at him and then attempted to use the air against him, but Anakin reached him in time to sever his hand.

Bleak cried out and disappeared into the warehouse, leaving Creep behind.

The mutant ducked Anakin's first blow, then jumped the next, dodging and jumping until his body was riddled with blaster fire.

Anakin and his soldiers watched Creep slowly fall to his knees, then his face. Behind him, two clones, Jagged and Dent, high fived.

Firing reached Anakin's ears from within the building, and he darted inside to find a 501st clone shooting at the prisoners, who were doing their best to dodge. Angered, Anakin killed the clone before looking up the stairs to the roof.

"Fox!" He shouted, the Coruscanti Guardsman appearing at his elbow. Anakin looked at the clone for a moment, Fox had insisted on coming despite his battering by Bleak, refusing to be left behind.

Fox saluted Anakin, causing the Jedi to smile. "Good to see you up, Fox." He grinned, earning a shrug from the Guardsman before continuing. "Get up to the roof." He ordered, pointing. "There's men up there holding out other forces down."

"Yes sir!" Fox saluted, waving his Guardsmen to follow. "Come with me."

Anakin turned back to the prisoners, making sure they were under the care of his medics before asking where Padme was.

"They took her." Someone responded.

"A clone with lightsabers killed two of his men, then ordered her to be brought underground." A second cried, tears in her eyes. "Padme was the bravest of us."

Anger assaulted Anakin as he rushed off to find his wife.

"You need his location, sirs?" A young newcomer of the Wolfpack asked, crawling up next to Plo Koon and the other clone.

Plo Koon nodded. "Do you know where he is?" He demanded.

The clone snorted. "In a moment, General."

Plo Koon waited for a few moments until the young clone jumped from cover, running toward the warehouse.

"No!" Plo Koon shouted after him, just as electricity coursed through the body of the brave newcomer, Koon watching helplessly as the young clone stumbled and died, sacrificing himself to aid his commander and general.

But, as the young clone died, Plo Koon jumped to the origination of the electricity, severing both arms of the mutant from behind. The clone screamed and fell, writhing.

"Come quickly!" Koon called to his men. "You two," he pointed at the mutant, "watch him. The rest of you, follow me."

Plo Koon quickly entered the building, calling the name of their missing comrade.

"Wolffe!"

"Sir!"

"Commander!" Several voices called.

A faint, unintelligible voice responded, and Plo Koon rushed in the direction from where it had originated.

"General Koon?"

Koon immediately recognized the voice as that of the 501st Captain Rex. "Captain. Is Wolffe in there with you?" He asked.

"No sir." Rex called back. "But Bly is, and he's hurt. Bad!"

"Step away from the door, Rex." Plo Koon ordered, motioning to his clones also as he began to cut through the door, using the force to push it inside the room.

The door fragment crashed to the ground, and Koon stopped mid-step. Rex was being held in the air, choking. Bly sat tied to a chair, unconscious.

"Rex?" Koon demanded, but the captain couldn't answer.

Bleak stepped from the darkness. "You will let me through, or I will kill the Captain." He hissed.

Plo Koon stood silently for a moment before motioning for his men to move out of the way, watching as Bleak backed down the hall.

"Take care of...Bly...General!" Rex choked as he was kept suspended in the air.

"No way is that man taking Rex." Plo Koon murmured, motioning to Bly, he said: "Two of you take care of him. The rest of you, find Wolffe."

"Yes sir." The clones responded, immediately obeying and separating into two groups.

Plo Koon followed Bleak down the hall, the latter of whom shouted threats at him, but Plo Koon ignored them. Bleak couldn't kill Rex without losing his foothold and chance for escaping.

Bleak began to back out the door into the night, but missed the step and stumbled right into the blue and green lightsabers of Ahsoka Tano. With a choked cry, the Coruscanti Guardsman fell to the ground, dying at her feet, releasing Rex in his passing.

"Rex!" Ahsoka cried, rushing to the gasping Captain.

"I'm fine, Commander." Rex smiled painfully at her.

"Your legs! Oh, Rex, your legs!" She cried, placing a hand carefully on his shattered knee.

"I'm fine, Ahsoka, really." Rex insisted, but Koon could see and sense otherwise. "You best get him to help, child." He announced. "I sense his wounds are greater than he lets on."

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka responded, helping Rex stagger to his feet.

Nodding, Plo Koon hurried back the way he had come in search of his own commander. "Have you found Wolffe?" He asked the first clone he came upon. "Yes, General." The clone answered, pointing. "He and Thorne were found unconscious. We're not yet sure if anything is wrong with them."

Koon nodded and hurried off. _If they hurt them..._ He muttered inwardly, allowing the threat to hang.

Fox peeked his head over the edge of the roof, motioning the clones behind to follow. "There." He pointed to a clone standing a little away from the other six, now four. "He's doing something to them. Take him out."

"Yes, sir, I..."

The clone mutant turned his red eyes onto them. The clone beside Fox stiffened, then turned on his commander.

Fox kicked him down the stairs and jumped to the top of stairs, bringing his shield around to crash against the mutant's head, repeating the move until the vibrant red eyes faded to a dull brown.

Fox stood over the mutant, breathing hard in an attempt to compose himself as the four clones behind him stopped firing upon their brothers, looking around in shock. _I just almost killed a brother._ Fox shook his head, kneeling on the ground next to the dead mutant, placing his gloved fingers on his bloodied, battered head.

"Detain him." He ordered, pointing to the severely wounded mutant. "And blindfold him, dammit!"

"Yes sir." The four saluted, moving to obey.

Fox walked past them and looked down from the roof, waving the clones from shelter. Looking down, he watched as Ahsoka Tano executed Bleak, causing him to swear.

"What's wrong, sir?" Cards, one of his guard, asked.

Fox pointed down at Bleak and Ahsoka. "_I_ wanted to do that!"

"Don't do it, Gus." Anakin snarled at the clone holding Padme as a shield, gun to her head.

"I don't obey Jetii!" The mutant shouted back at him. "You conduct use of a slave army!"

"Gus..." Anakin warned, beginning to feel the familiar rage build up within him, beginning at his core and slowly moving throughout his whole body.

"Anakin!" Padme cried. "Do not let me to be the cause of your fall to the dark side!" She pleaded, forcing Anakin to attempt to let go of his anger.

"Gus, let her go, and I promise to help you however I can." He spoke calmly.

"I did all this for Slick!" Gus responded in a broken tone. "That stupid sniper caused all of this!"

"I know, Gus." Anakin answered, trying to hold onto his calm. "Now, please, do what is right." He ordered softly, watching the inner conflict etched in Gus' face.

Finally, after several tense moments, Gus released Padme, looking down at the ground and breathing heavily.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when a tremor in the force, causing him to look further than Gus. "Look out!" He shouted to the clone, force pulling Padme to himself and jumping away.

Gus began to turn just as a red lightsaber passed through his chest. A hand grabbed his hair, jerking his head back. "I warned you." A cold voice hissed before releasing Gus.

Gus fell to the ground and attempted to get back up when electricity coursed through his body until he finally died.

"Go." Anakin ordered Padme, pushing her away, watching as his wife obeyed, running quickly for the upper level of the warehouse.

"So she gets away." The cold voice said softly. "No matter. I will retrieve her later."

"Not with me still around." Anakin responded. "Who is your master, Sith? And who are you yourself?"

"Oh, how rude." The clone laughed, stepping from the shadows. "Darth Menace, at your service." He mock bowed.

"I will ask you just once more, clone?" Anakin snarled, igniting his blue lightsaber. "Who is your master?"

Darth Menace looked at him for several moments before answering. "My master is a Sith Lord. Darth Plaegus, if you will."

"Who is he?" Anakin demanded, annoyance getting.

"You know him well, chosen one." Menace snarled. "He has bred evil among you like a plague. Entered into your midst as silently as a fatal disease... you are too late."

Menace jumped suddenly at Anakin, who easily blocked the Sith's blades.

A deadly dance of blue and red hummed colour into the darkened room as Sith and Jedi blocked and struck at each other, faces illuminated with the flashing colours.

"The chosen one fights well!" Menace laughed. "But not well enough." The twin blades came down in an overhead blow to crash against Anakin's blue.

"A clone with force abilities..." Anakin shook his head. "You're a shame to your brothers. You have a power that can be used for good, but have twisted it into evil."

"I made the choice!" Menace shouted angrily. "I watched both sides fight, interact together. And I know all the good of the evil, and evil of the good."

"There is no evil in the light." Anakin responded, striking several quick blows at the clone mutant, who blocked them easily.

"There is no good or evil in the Force!" Menace shouted back. "It is the way you train...The Jedi have evil at their core, and retrain much of the good in life."

"That's not true!" Anakin shouted, anger flaring up.

"You are so blind." Menace laughed. "The Jedi have withheld much from you, because they were afraid of your power! Of what you can become!"

Anakin refused to respond, but his attacks became more aggressive, stronger.

"You must come to the dark side. Join my master!" Menace held out his hand. "He will embrace your power, teach you everything that the Jedi failed to."

"No!" Anakin shouted, severing the outstretched hand in the blink of an eye.

Menace shrieked like a wailing spirit as he attacked Anakin aggressively, rage building up into his strength.

"The senator. I will kill her after I kill you!" Menace spoke softly, almost savouring the thought.

"No!" Anakin spun around, kicking Menace's wounded hand to distract him from the real attack... his lightsaber cutting a dangerous path over the head of the mutant.

Menace cried out as the Jedi's boot connected with his bleeding stump, totally oblivious to the greater danger until it was too late.

The Sith apprentice attempted to dodge, and would've been too late if Anakin hadn't altered the path of his humming blade to strike the mutant's shoulder, severing his good arm.

Menace screamed, collapsing as Anakin severed both legs with one strong stroke.

Anakin pointed the blue blade at the face of his enemy, Menace quivering from shock as he glared up at the chosen one with hate.

"Go ahead." Menace growled. "Give in to your anger and kill me. I will still have completed what was planned."

Anakin's hand trembled slightly as he moved the lightsaber away from Menace's face.

"Who is your master?" He asked.

Menace's body shook and his blued lips trembled as he answered. "You know him well, Chosen One. He has entered into your midst as silently as a fatal plague..."

The blue blade hummed closer.

"If it's already too late, you can tell me without worrying." Anakin responded calmly.

Menace allowed his head to drop back. "I will say nought but this." The Sith Apprentice swallowed before continuing. "He is a Sith."

Anakin felt anger boil up and he grabbed Menace's head, slamming it against the concrete in an attempt to lower the clone's mental shields. He would try to use a Jedi Mind trick if he could lower the Sith's mental shields far enough.

Menace was laughing, and Anakin was hot with anger, each strike causing his anger to grow, and each laugh his hate to increase.

Finally, Anakin was rewarded with the image of a hooded man that looked like...Chancellor Palpatine!

The image caused Anakin's anger to create a red haze to fall over his eyes as he slammed Menace harder.

"Anakin? Anakin!" The sweet, gentle voice cause the infuriated Jedi to turn. "Padme?" He asked. At the sight of her, safe and whole, his anger receded and he released his victim in an attempt to go to her.

"Anakin!" Padme shouted, pointing behind him, causing the Jedi to spin around in time to deflect an air-borne lightsaber.

Anakin batted the projectile aside and impaled Menace, who convulsed and glared at Anakin with hate smoldering in his eyes. A hate that slowly died away to embers as the young Sith perished.

"Anakin?" Padme's soft voice removed any leftover anger from the Jedi as he turned and embraced her.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Not more than anyone else." Padme responded as she smiled slightly. Anakin looked her over carefully. "I'm fine, Annie." Padme placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Really."

Without answering, Anakin pulled Padme to himself, kissing her slightly, the familiar feeling was comforting.

"You saved me, Annie, just as I knew you would." Padme smiled up at him. "No," Anakin shook his head. "You save _me_."

They kissed again when Padme looked up at him. "Where's Cody?"

Anakin was jolted back to the present abruptly. "He's comatose, Padme. He's in full bacta immersion." He said, grabbing her arm and hurrying for the ground floor. "But I still don't know what happened to Rex!"


	11. Chapter 11: A New SoulHave Mercy

**Chapter 11: A New Soul/Have Mercy**

Barriss stood before the bacta tank that held the man she loved, her face dimly lit with the blue radiating from the tank.

"Oh, Cody, I..." Barriss felt sharp pain knife through her body and she gasped, leaning against the glass. "Oh no..." Barriss whispered, sweat breaking out as she placed a hand to her stomach, allowing the force to veil to fall away.

"Oh no, child." She cried. "It's too early...no, child."

Blood was on the ground, and Barriss leaned against the tank as she slid down to the floor.

"Barriss?" A voice called, the speaker a haze to the female Jedi. "Barriss!" It called again, but the Jedi was slowly losing consciousness, arms catching her was all she could sense as she finally lost all awareness.

Plo Koon stood with Anakin while the Jedi youth relayed the information he had learned.

"I always had a bad feeling about him." Koon announced and Anakin half-smiled. "You always had problems with politcs, Master." He responded, and Koon snorted.

"That is why I leave it to others."

Anakin nodded, distracted when a clone appeared. It was Beta from the Wolfpack.

Beta saluted. "Sir. All of the casualties have been recorded, the wounded are being transported, enemies detained and headquarters informed."

"Good, Beta." Koon nodded. "Skywalker and myself will like to take passage on the LAAT/i transporting the prisoners."

"Yes sir." Beta saluted, pointed to the ship. "Both living and dead mutants are there."

Plo Koon dismissed the clone, and looked at Anakin, the youth giving of a sense of distress.

"Something bothers you." Koon said it as a statement as Anakin looked at him. "It disturbs me that Sith could be so close, and yet I never sensed them."

There was silence as Koon thought for an answer.

"You were not the only one, Anakin." He said finally. "Any Jedi should've sensed Sidious...But I am the most at blame for Menace's case."

There was silence again while Anakin looked at him. "Psycho was one of my own soldiers. We were together constantly." Koon shook his head. "It just tells you how powerful the Sith are."

"Were." Anakin looked at Koon. "They will be finished today." Koon shook his head at Anakin's arrogance. "They will return, just as they always have."

Koon stepped up onto the LAAT/i, Anakin at his heels. "Can you give me the casualities?" Anakin asked softly.

"We lost many clones today, Anakin. But it is of no fault of yours." Koon responded.

Anakin nodded slowly. "Rex? The Commanders?" He asked.

"Wolffe and Thorne are a bit battered about, but they should be fine. Cody you know well, Bly was wounded badly, but should survive." Koon stopped there dreading to continue.

Anakin looked up. "And Rex?" He asked.

"Rex was badly wounded, Anakin." Koon stated, "if he does survive, he has the probability of being permanently lame."

"Crippled?" Anakin asked in shock.

"If he survives." Koon softly responded, staring down at the two wounded mutants and seven dead.

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but Koon grabbed his arm. "Count them." He hissed, dread in his heart.

"What?"

"Count them!" Koon pointed to the bodies.

Anakin did. "Nine?"

Koon involuntarily tightened his grip on Anakin's arm. "We're missing one."

Obi-Wan found Barriss leaning weakly against the glass of Cody's bacta tank. "Barriss?" He asked in concern.

Obi-Wan began to make his way towards the other Jedi when some sort of force veil fell from around her, allowing Obi-Wan could sense a fourth person in the force.

Barriss' child.

Obi-Wan could sense fear and distress from the child, the pain and fear from Barriss, when he caught sight of blood.

"Barriss!" Obi-Wan cried, rushing to the female Jedi's side.

"Shab, no!" Obi-Wan removed his outer robe and wrapped it around Barriss.

"Shab." Obi-Wan swore as he shouted for help.

A couple of droids appeared, Cody's caretakers, and Obi-Wan motioned frantically to Barriss as he scooped her into his arms. The droids reacted immediately, chattering hurriedly as they hurried down a hall, leading Obi-Wan into another room.

Obi-Wan lay Barriss down and the droids began to work on her immediately, communicating with signals as much as words.

Obi-Wan attempted to step away from the berth when Barriss' hand tightened around his own. "Please." She whispered painfully. "Stay."

Looking down at the frightened face, Obi-Wan knew he couldn't leave her. Slowly, he nodded. If Cody couldn't stay with Barriss, he would be honoured to stand in his stead.

"Yes, Barriss, I will stay." Obi-Wan forced a smile. "As long as you promise to save me from Cody."

A small smile graced Barriss' lips for a moment. "He will understand."

Anakin shouted to the pilot of the LAAT/i to turn around, the pilot obeyed, banking sharply.

Anakin grabbed a handhold in order to keep on his feet, the other clones following his example. "Who's missing?!" He asked loudly as the transport finally levelled out.

Plo Koon didn't answer, looking instead at the face of each body... or heads for that matter.

"Bleak. Loner. Wanderer. Sin." The Jedi master muttered each name under his breath, tagging each body with one. "Gus. Menace. Rogue. Dead." The council member murmured under his breath. "Hacker and Creep wounded. That leaves..."

"Tech." Anakin interrupted.

"Yes." Plo Koon nodded, looking out into the darkness that rushed by the transport. "Tech."

Tech lay on his stomach, several feet from the treeline. Forcing his head up, the clone painstakingly placed each arm before the other, dragging his body away from the battlefield.

Tech whimpered as grass and twigs stuck to the blood of his wounds or jabbed at his scorched, bloody flesh.

The clone lay his face on one of his arms, allowing dry sobs to attack his battered body and rent his strength in two. "Sith." He cried softly. "I'm dying." He whispered before forcing his head back up to look around. "Don't let me die alone!" He shouted as loud as he could, the words coming out in a soft mewling sound.

Tech looked around for a body, any body that could keep him company in death, but none remained. He was as forgotten in death as he had been in life.

Clenching his teeth tightly, Tech began to drag himself off into the forest, leaving his helmet behind in his bloody trail. Had his mind not been hazy with pain, he would've known it was a mistake. But at the moment, all of his mind power was focused on escaping that cursed battlefield before the scum of Coruscant came in to salvage what was left. They would have no qualms having fun with a mortally wounded clone.

The sound of an LAAT/i landing reached his ears, causing Tech to let out a string of cursing. No doubt it was Skywalker returning to finish the job.

"Not...if I...get...him...f-first..." Tech whispered as he fought his way into the brush.

Anakin picked up the bloodied helmet, handing it back to Plo Koon, who inspected it before nodding. "It's Tech's."

Anakin nodded in response and motioned to his men who began to spread out and slowly make their way forward, following the bloody trail that led into the underbrush, Anakin following behind carefully, watching for any other signs of the wounded mutant.

He was no more than two feet within the tree line when a blue blaster bolt raced past his head, forcing Anakin and the clones to dive for cover.

"He's alive, all right." Plo Koon murmured, peeking over the brush.

"Yes, but now we have to find a way to finish him off." Anakin responded in annoyance.

Plo Koon stared at the younger Jedi for several moments before speaking. "You know, sometimes the best way to finish a fight is to have mercy. Forgive." Anakin listened patiently as the Jedi continued. "The man is dying, and most likely in great pain..." The older Jedi got no further when Beta called out to the dying mutant.

"Tech!"

Silence.

"Tech! I'm Beta, a clone like you, and I am standing up!" The Wolfpack clone stood slowly, hands out away from his body in a non-threatening manner. "I'm coming into the forest now!"

"No!" A sharp cry called, punctuated with a wet cough. "No! Stay away! I'll kill you if you come near me!"

Beta ignored the threat and continued to move slowly forward, never once flinching even when a bolt passed so close to his helmet it left a black scorch mark.

"I think you've killed enough, Tech." Beta called softly.

Anakin watched as the Wolfpack clone got down on his knees next to the traitor, who had blood leaking from his nose and mouth. Gently and carefully, Beta took the gun from Tech's trembling hands, tossing it away into the brush.

"Why?" Tech coughed as Beta took his hand.

"A brother does not die alone." Beta responded.

Tears made their way down Tech's pale face. "I'd deserve it." He responded.

"No brother dies alone." Beta repeated, and as Tech died in the company of a brother, Plo Koon looked at Anakin. "See?"

Obi-Wan's comm. link beeped, but the Jedi ignored it. He would get back to it later.

Barriss lay pale and weak on an operating table while Obi-Wan attempted to soothe a crying baby that was wrapped within his Jedi robe.

"A boy?"

Obi-Wan looked up and saw Barriss staring intently at the wrapped bundle. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Bring it to see it's father." Barriss whispered before losing consciousness.

Obi-Wan looked at the baby as he obeyed Barriss' wish, although he felt sorry for it. Both parents were in critical condition, and the child had no one else.

But, once Obi-Wan stood before the tank that Cody's comatose body occupied, the child stopped crying and began to suck it's fist, sensing it's father's presence through the force.

Obi-Wan smiled down at it just as the door opened to admit a Padawan, who was running at top speed toward him. "Master!" She cried.

Obi-Wan turned quickly toward her.

"Master Windu sent me." The youth panted.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked urgently.

"Master Windu has taken some of the council and is going to attack Chancellor Palpatine! He sent me to tell you to get the clone commanders that have arrived, and bring them to Sparks!"

Adrenaline flowed through Obi-Wan and he passed the baby into the arms of the Padawan. "Bring this child to the medbay, and say a word to no one about it." He ordered.

The Padawan obeyed, hurrying down a hall as Obi-Wan hurried in the opposite direction, toward the landing bay. He reached it just as the LAAT/i s landed, the sight wrenching at his heart.

Two clones had linked hands in order to easier carry Rex between them, a disfigured clone Obi-Wan recognized as Bly, held his arms around the shoulders of two brothers, a limping Thorne alighted, followed by a feverish Wolffe.

There was silence as Obi-Wan looked them over. All had once been healthy and strong, now all were mutilated and weakened.

"Sir?"

Obi-Wan turned his stinging eyes onto Rex. "Yes, Rex?" He asked in a breaking voice.

"Cody...is he?" Rex allowed the question to hang, but Obi-Wan got the meaning and shook his head. "Cody is not...well. Rex. He has been severely wounded, and is now receive full bacta treatment."

The clone officers remained silent as Obi-Wan thought for several moments of how, in how just a few moments, how dangerous ten clones had become. Breaking from the thought, Obi-Wan motioned the clone medics to follow him with their wards.

Obi-Wan led them through several halls to a room with high-tech communication machinery. It had been set up for this purpose.

The clone medics gently helped their wounded commanders to sit before the consoles, a helmet, imbedded with extremely advance comm. links, set before each.

Sparks saluted the returned commanders before starting to explain. "Welcome back, sirs." He said, receiving nods from those that could do so. "We are here to stop a great tragedy. The Chancellor Palpatine, also now known as Darth Sidious, is about to send out an order for the deaths of all Jedi." He paused, casting a glance at Obi-Wan, then to the wounded clones. "And you are the only ones that can stop it."

Obi-Wan frowned and stepped forward. "If I had known what this was about, I would've insisted on medical treatment first!"

Sparks looked up at him in appreciation. "As would have I, sir."

Obi-Wan looked at the clones. "You are all ill, wounded. I cannot ask you to do this."

"You don't have to ask, sir." Bly murmured, eyes shut and head nodding weakly as his body weaved to and fro in his seat. "We have asked to do it."

The other commanders nodded at the Felucian commander's words.

Obi-Wan smiled at them. "Alright." He turned to Sparks. "Have medical teams on stand by. I want them removed for treatment the second they are finished."

"Yes sir." Sparks saluted, his smile dissipating to a frown as he pointed at a vacant seat. "Where's Commander Cody?"

Obi-Wan quickly explained, the communications officer's expression becoming aghast. "Without Commander Cody, we could lose that entire legion on a rampage! It would mean a lot of preventable death and destruction!"

Obi-Wan stared into the brown eyes of the communications officer's eyes for several moments, thinking. "Stall them."

Sparks looked after the retreating Jedi Master. _Are you kidding me?_ He thought in disbelief before turning the the wounded commanders, taking in their current state.

They either stared back at him with feverish expressions or had their heads leaning on their arms, eyes shut with exhaustion and pain.

"Stall them. Sure..."

Obi-Wan was silent, one hand pressed to the glass of the bacta tank. His eyes were shut as he channelled the healing power of the force into Cody. Minutes passed, but the Jedi Master continued to heal, slowly but surely lending the clone some of his own health and strength.

"Please, Cody." Obi-Wan whispered, channelling the thought to his comatose second. "Please. We need your help."

Silence reigned, but Obi-Wan could feel Cody's spirit struggling within his unconscious body, attempting to answer the call of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan could feel Cody's struggle. Sadness and discouragement radiated from the core of life buried underneath the clone commander's unconscious flesh.

Thinking carefully, Obi-Wan forced a picture of Barriss' baby, sending it through his bond with Cody.

The struggling withing Cody's soul ceased, seeming to be looking and listening. Taking that chance, Obi-Wan sent encouragement and strength to his friend, the fighting inside of Cody was increasing... becoming stronger.

"Sir!" A clone known as Jut, shouted, breaking the Force channel between the two friends.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan stammered, turning abruptly.

"Sparks sent me to tell you that you should come to the communications room." Just saluted.

"Yes, yes." Obi-Wan nodded, looking back at Cody. "Take me to him."

"Sir!" Sparks cried, relief flooding him at the sight of the Jedi Master. _Thank Kamino._ He thought, taking in Kenobi's concerned expression, though not concerned to the degree he should be.

"What is the problem?" Obi-Wan asked, coming up beside him.

Spark grabbed the Jedi's arm and all but dragged him over to Cody's vacant seat, where he would be able to communicate with his entire legion.

"I've tried everything, sir!" Sparks cried. "They have ordered me to put Commander Cody on in twenty minutes or they open fire!"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Should I try?" He asked, the question causing horror to rise up within Sparks.

"No!" He shouted, the surprised expression on the Jedi's face forcing him to quiet down and try to explain. "If you want to unleash them, then by all means!"

The Jedi shook his head. "I have no idea what else to do."

Sparks was bewildered. _A Jedi Master that doesn't know what to do?_

"How about them?" Obi-Wan asked, motioning to the other commanders.

"I'm not sure." Sparks admitted. "They cut external speakers."

Obi-Wan looked at Wolffe, and Sparks followed his gaze. The Wolfpack commander had his fists clenched. Noticing this, Sparks looked to Bly, who was clasping and unclasping his hands.

"Whatever is going on." Sparks began slowly, looking up at the Jedi, "it doesn't look good."


	12. Chapter 12: A Noble Stand

_(A/N: Hey guys... This is the last, official, chapter of this story... But there is about 6 more "chapters" or epilogues, telling of each clone's life after the happenings... Hope you enjoy, and a big thanks to all of you who took the time to review, fav and follow! :D)_

**Chapter 12: A Noble Stand**

Cody could feel a comforting presence... the presence of a friend, but through the darkness. He felt as if he was drowning, and he could hear screaming and crying, gunfire and explosions. Smell...death... death was everywhere. But now. Now he could sense his general.

_Please, Cody._ The familiar voice whispered. _Please. We need your help_. The tone was urgent, and Cody struggled against his own body in an attempt to awaken from his dreamless slumber.

Cody fought, but he could feel his efforts failing. Then. Then he received the images of a baby. It was very small, with greenish skin, brown eyes and fuzzy black hair. It had clone-like features. It was his. His baby. Cody stilled in his fight, enveloping the picture in his heart, cherishing it.

Within it all, Cody felt encouragement and strength come to him, sent by his friend, and he fought against himself...harder.

Then, quite suddenly, he felt the presence of Obi-Wan disappear. At this, he felt first fear then furious determination assault him, and he fought and tore at the darkness surrounding him.

Cody felt as if he was drowning again, but then he felt pain in his fingers. If he could feel pain, then he had to be awaking!

Hopeful, Cody clawed at the darkness harder, finally opening his eyes. Bright light seared his pupils, and he placed his hands up to his face. He felt weak, but alive.

Memory assaulting his mind, and Cody clawed to the surface of the bacta, pulling himself up onto the edge. There, he paused, struggling against pain and dizziness to finally drag himself out of the tank to land on the floor, twisting his ankle when he slipped.

Cody hit hard, but struggled to beat back the nauseating pain. He could make it!

The voice of a droid distracted him and he looked up. The droid looked at him, surprised.

"What are you doing?" It asked. "You are supposed to stay in full bacta immersion for quite longer!"

Cody struggled to talk, to signal, but he was too weak. The droid approached him, and he leaned back against the tank, helpless to defend himself from being sedated again.

But then he was rescued.

Anakin Skywalker entered the room, stopping short in surprise when his eyes landed on the trembling clone.

"Cody?!" He cried, rushing over. "What're you doing?!"

Cody pushed the Jedi's hands away as Anakin tried to grab him.

"Kenobi." Cody forced the words out. "Kenobi!"

"He's fine, Cody." Anakin responded, reaching for him. "Let me help you."

"No!" Cody cried, pushing the Jedi away again. "No. Bring me... to...Kenobi..."

Anakin crouched next to him, still as he listened to Cody's failing voice. "Please... need to... help..." Cody whispered.

"Alright, Cody." Anakin answered softly. "But only if I can carry you."

Cody opened his eyes a slit to look at the Jedi. "Yes, sir."

"Sir, I must protest!" The medical droid attempted to continue, but Anakin waved it away and grabbed his cloak, wrapping the shivering clone in it.

Cody looked up at Anakin, who seemed unsure of how to touch him without it hurting.

"Just pick me up." Cody attempted to smile, but it quickly faded. "If it hurts me, it'll keep me conscious."

Nodding grimly, Anakin bent and rolled Cody into his arms, the clone clenching his teeth and gripped Anakin's shoulder as pain assaulted him.

"Sorry." Anakin muttered as he began to make his way quickly down the halls.

Each step was torture and caused a new wave of pain and nausea to pass over him, but Anakin hurried on, and Cody did not complain. Kenobi needed him, and he would help the Jedi whether or not it killed him.

"Execute Order 66."

The words caused Rex's blood to freeze in his veins. This is what he was needed for. To save the Jedi. How ironic, that those strong warriors, his leaders, would need his help.

Rex cut into the comms of the 501st officer's communications.

"Captain Rex speaking." He clenched his teeth when the slight movement caused pain to shoot up his legs. "Scratch Order 66. I repeat, scratch Order 66."

Rex listed, heart in his mouth, but no one answered. Clenching his teeth, he decided to try again. He couldn't allow his soldiers to commit this ghastly crime. "Scratch Order 66!" He shouted. "Chancellor Palpatine has been compromised! I repeat, Chancellor Palpatine is compromised!"

Silence stretched out for a long period of time, but was broken by Blitz. "Roger Captain, scratching Order 66." The clone responded, sounding none to disappointed.

_Thank Kamino for Blitz._ Rex thought in relief. "Pass it along, Blitz." He ordered weakly.

"Yes sir." Blitz responded, and Rex could hear the clone doing as he was told.

_Thank you, Blitz._ Rex lay his head back in his chair, suddenly feeling very weak and feverish as the adrenaline left his body. _Thank Kamino for Jedi._

Bly fought against his own mind and body as he struggled to remain conscious. For the Jedi. For Aayla. He lay back and fought mental breakdown when three words jerked him back from the edge of unconsciousness: _Execute Order 66._

_No!_ Bly felt fear and desperation smack into him like an LAAT/i. _Aayla! Where is Aayla?_ His mind screamed at him while he found the links to his officers' comms.

"All clones that can hear this, pay attention!" He all but growled. "This is Commander Bly. Ditch Order 66! Ditch Order 66! Chancellor Palpatine has been discovered as a Sith!"

Bly caught his breath, drawing in deep, ragged breaths as he continued painfully. "Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith. Again, ditch Order 66!"

Silence greeted Bly, and all of the adrenaline rushed from his body, causing him to once again battle for his sanity.

"Commander Bly?" A familiar voice asked as Bly attempted to focus his mind.

"Yes, Nexu." Bly breathed, a sigh of relief. "Did you hear me?"

"Heard you loud and clear, Commander. Will do." Nexu responded as Bly lay his head down on his arms.

"Hold on!" A second voice cut in, causing Bly to lift his head again as dread attacked him. "Don't ditch the order! You have to prove that Palpatine really is a Sith!" Bulk one of Bly's other officers, shouted.

"Bulk!" Bly tried to shout back, but it came out in a whisper, with a slight tremor.

There was silence, then Bulk snorted and laughed. "Well, _Commander_... not feeling like yourself?" Bulk laughed and continued on before Bly could step in. "Well, that will make things easier when I get my hands on your traitorous hide you coward!"

Bly clenched his teeth and was about to snap an answer when he was hit by pain.

"Order 66!" Bulk shouted. "Order 66! Ord-..."

A gunshot rang out, and Bly listened to the silence, broken only by Nexu's breathing.

"One life for many, sir." Nexu's sad voice whispered. "Ditch Order 66! Ditch Order-"

Bly heard no more as he pulled the helmet from his head, grunting at the pain shooting through his face as the helmet raked over his wounds, reopening many of them.

"Commander Bly?" A voice asked, but Bly ignored it, attempting to keep his head upright, but it slowly dropping onto his crossed arms.

"Bly!" The speaker rolled the dying commander into his arms, and Bly looked up at a hallucination of Aayla Secura. He smiled at it.

"I stopped them, Aayla." He whispered, a smile remaining on his face as his eyes closed. "I stopped them for you."

Wolffe stayed cool as he heard the cruel, icy voice order for the deaths of the Jedi. _Execute Order 66._ the words rang in his mind while Wolffe connected himself to his officers.

"Withhold Order 66!" Wolffe barked at Beta as the clone answered his comm. link.

"Pardon me, Commander?" Beta asked. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

Wolffe clenched his fist. "You heard me just fine, Beta. Withhold Order 66!" He shouted angrily at his second in command.

"That's a tall command, sir." Beta responded. "I got the order to execute 66, not withhold it."

"I want you to think hard you little b*st*rd." Wolffe snarled.

"No sir." Beta responded coldly. "I had to hold the hand of a traitor in order to make sure he didn't die alone." There was a few moments of silence before Beta continued. "The Jedi would've executed him right there, alone. He was weak and dying. Harmless really. But to them, he was a great threat!" Beta swore, his voice getting higher and higher in pitch. "Alone! _Alone_ Commander!"

"Beta." Wolffe spoke through clenched teeth. "I want you to think. About Plo Koon."

There was silence, and no sign that Beta was listening, but Wolffe knew he was. "Has General Koon not been as a brother to us? A father?" As he spoke the words, Wolffe realized he was admitting it for the first time. He had always believed that. "Think of Plo Koon as a brother, Beta."

Beta muttered something under his breath, and Wolffe decided to play his last card. "Beta. Obey me... please. I have a feeling that our lives will change for the better after today."

"Or worse." Beta answered defiantly, and Wolffe pondered it.

"Or worse... depending on your choice, Beta." He answered, pushing Beta once more. "You're the pivot to history, Beta. Will it be good or bad?"

Silence was all that Wolffe heard, save his second's heavy breathing.

"Withhold Order 66." Beta ordered. "Pass this along. _Withhold_ Order 66!"

"Good, Beta." Wolffe nodded. "Good."

_And thank Kamino._ Wolffe growled inwardly. _My head is killing me._

Obi-Wan watched as Sparks attempted vainly to awake Bly, who had collapsed on the desk.

"Get him to the med bay." Obi-Wan ordered two of the stand by medics, who nodded and picked up the unconscious commander between them, shuffling out to door and nearly knocking over Anakin.

"Anakin! What are y-" Obi-Wan stopped dead at the sight of a pale, but conscious, Cody lying helplessly in his former Padawan's arms.

Cody's skin was slick with bacta, and the gel-like substance stuck in his hair. He looked haggard, and in deep pain, but conscious.

Cody smiled at him. "You called, sir?"

"Cody!" Obi-Wan cried, smiling as he made his way over. "You never cease to surprise me."

Cody smiled up at him again. "I learned it from you, General." He said, Obi-Wan unable to help but smile at Cody's next words. "Where's the danger?"

The Jedi chuckled before sobering. "Order 66 has been passed, Cody." He announced, not missing the shock and cold horror that passed over his commander's eyes. "And only you can stop it."

Cody nodded, turning his attention to the other commanders. Rex had his head in his arms and was being removed by medics while Wolffe, Thorne and Bly were no where to be seen.

"Just Rex?" Cody asked, choking on a sob.

"No." Anakin answered. "We got them all, thanks to your memory." The exhausted clone looked up at Anakin as the Jedi Knight lay him on one of the chairs.

Obi-Wan reached for the helmet, but Cody pushed the Jedi's hands away, reaching for it with a trembling hand before forcing it onto his head.

Silence invaded the room as Obi-Wan watched Cody, who sat silently in the chair.

Sparks was sweating, and Anakin looked keyed up, while Obi-Wan reminded himself to praise his old Padawan for his successful battle against Darth Menace... when this was all over.

The silence stretched from minutes into nearly an hour before Cody pushed the helmet from his head.

The two Jedi and communications officer waited patiently as the clone drew several small, painful breaths before nodding to them. "It's done."

The tension in the room dissipated as the clone medics and communications team cheered, Obi-Wan nodding to Cody, who nodded back before falling into unconsciousness. A team of medics lifted Cody onto a stretcher, while Obi-Wan looked up with tears of relief, thanksgiving and sadness stinging his eyes.

"Anakin. Help them get Cody to the medical bay." Obi-Wan ordered. "And make sure he doesn't give his life for us."

_Epilogue: Overview_

Palpatine was defeated, thanks to Mace Windu, Kit Fisto and the other Jedi Masters in their timely action to Anakin's revelation. But sadly, it did come with the cost of a few of the Master's lives, killed in battle by the Sith Lord, Mace Windu succumbing to wounds in the aftermath.

Some Jedi were killed when clones went wild in response to the order, despite their officer's attempts to restrain them. However, not as many as would have been lost if not for the men and women that aided in the discovery of the Sith Lord's identity.

A new Jedi Order rose up from the old, with Anakin receiving a place on the council as he had always wanted, publicly announced as the husband of Padme Amidala. Because of the fact of the many Jedi that bent the rules regarding marriage and children, the new order removed the law of no bonds.

Jedi were now free to marry and have children at will, the children, in turn, were allowed to grow up with their parents in their lives.

The clone army received the cure to rapid ageing, thanks to Kal Skirata and his sons. They were also allowed to marry and received a small pay. Retirements were granted, and the wounded would receive pensions for the rest of their lives.

Clones and Jedi were free.

Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker welcomed twins: Luke and Leia into their lives nearly a year later.

Obi-Wan ended up marrying Shaak Ti, treating her daughter, Mika Token, as if she had been his own.

The rest... you'll just have to wait and see.


	13. Epilogue: Rex

_Epilogue: Rex_

Several months had passed since that pivotal night in time, marked as a turning point in history. And now, today, was a turning point in the life of Captain Rex. For better or for worse, he wouldn't dare hope.

Several months had passed since Rex had begun to recuperate from his wounds.

Due to the fact that nearly a day and a half had passed before he had been given medical treatment, internal damage had been done to his knee.

Rex sat silently next to Ahsoka, and he forced a smile at her.

He and the Togrutan had made their relationship public about a week after the New Jedi Order had passed the new laws, and for that, he was grateful. Now he could display his love to Ahsoka more than once every few weeks.

Rex grinned when he saw that the Togrutan Jedi was sleeping, her head resting on his shoulder. She stirred as Rex traced the white markings on her face, a smile spreading over his face when she opened her big blue eyes.

Seeing him, Ahsoka smiled back. "What're you looking at, soldier?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Your eyes." Rex grinned. "They're like sapphires."

Ahsoka snorted and shook her head. "You've never seen a sapphire, Rex." She smiled.

"Fine then." Rex responded thoughtfully. "Then they look like bright blue lightsaber crystals."

Ahsoka laughed and nudged him under the chin with her nose. "You're acting like a love-struck youngling, Rex." She teased, causing him to laugh with her.

Rex thought of how lucky he was. He loved Ahsoka greatly, and it increased every single day that passed with them together. He kissed her on the lips, then pecked her on the nose. They sat like that, foreheads together as they smiled at each other.

"A love-struck youngling couldn't love you as much as I do." Rex smiled, Ahsoka mirroring his.

"No. No, I suppose not." She laughed.

A medic appeared and Rex turned his attention away from the Togrutan for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Captain." The medic said, shaking his head as Rex waited silently for him to continue. "You're tests show that your knee will not heal properly." The clone said sadly, looking at Ahsoka then back at Rex. "You will not be returned to active duty."

Rex just stared at the young medic as he felt Ahsoka's small fingers envelope his own in a gesture of comfort.

"Can we not do anything?" He asked, dread and disappointment layering his voice.

"No, sir. Not much." The medic answered, not at all enjoying this.

"But there has to be!" Rex pleaded. "My place is on the battlefield with my brothers!" He looked sidelong at Ahsoka. "My wife."

The medic looked at them apologetically. "There is... one thing."

Rex felt a slight sense of hope that the medic noticed. "Don't get your hopes up, sir." He sighed. "You'd need surgery. A prosthetic knee."

Rex felt his small hope become strangled with doubt. "But I can't afford that." He whispered.

"Rex, I'm sure..." Ahsoka began, but Rex shook his head.

"If I can use my leg, Ahsoka, I will not withhold many from you or any children." He responded firmly, looking back up at the medic. "What are my options?" He asked after a long stretch of silence.

"Well, you could retire from the army... find another job." Even before the medic finished saying this, Rex was shaking his head. "Or." The younger clone pulled out a sheet of paper and held it out to him. "You can be transferred to intelligence, fighter pilot, sabotage..."

Taking the paper, Rex stared at it in defeat. "But my place is with the 501st!" He looked up, sadness in his heart as a tremble found it's way into his voice. "With my General, my wife, my vod!"

Looking over at Ahsoka, he continued with tears stinging his eyes. "And maybe one day my children."

The medic looked torn. "I'm sorry, Captain. If I could change things, I would. But..." The medic searched for words. "I can't."

Ahsoka looked at Rex now. "We can leave the army for a short time, Rex..." She looked into his eyes at his pain. "Maybe we could take up Bounty Hunting until we have the money?"

Rex shook his head at her proposition. "I will not put you in harm's way for a leg, Ahsoka." He responded, pushing himself painfully to his feet. "Especially if it's a leg I can still use." He added sadly, beginning to leave, forcing himself to keep the pain void from his face as he looked back at the medic. "Thank you."

The medic nodded, watching as Rex limped out of the medical bay.

"I can't support our family on the salary of a pilot!" Rex cried in frustration.

"But I know you, Rex!" Ahsoka cried, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are a soldier, Rex. You love the thrill of combat."

Rex looked at Ahsoka from where he sat as she knelt down next o him. "It would kill me to see you waste your spirit in the Intelligence sector."

Rex could read the emotion and love in his wife's face.

"But I would rather do that than be unable to support our family, Ahsoka."

"I need _you_ to support us, Rex." Ahsoka answered, blue eyes full of love and sadness. "Not credits."

"Oh, Ahsoka..."

A knock sounded at the door and Rex looked up as Anakin Skywalker entered, the Jedi looking at the scene before him in amusement. "Is this a proposal?" He asked Rex with his eyebrows raised. "Because it's usually the other way around, and once your married, you don't need to do it again."

Rex snorted as Ahsoka got up. "From what I heard, you didn't fare much better, Skyguy." She said, crossing her arms.

"Really?" Rex asked, grinning despite himself as he looked at Ahsoka. "I don't think you've told me that one."

Ahsoka smiled, glad that Rex's mood had lightened, if only slight. "I'll tell you later."

Anakin frowned. "That would be very unkind, Snips." He mock-pouted, Ahsoka just smiling at him.

"Ah, Master." She laughed. "I remember _you_ telling _Rex_ stories about _me!_" She smiled. "And from what I remember, they were the most embarrassing you could think of!"

Rex laughed. "Those never get old. In fact, I think that's what got me interested in you." He grinned teasingly at her.

"Really?" Anakin asked, pulling a chair up. "Want to hear one now?"

"Master!" Ahsoka cried, smacking his arm before turning to Rex. "I'll remember that Rex." She added, glaring at him, although her eyes burned with a humorous light.

Anakin looked at her in amusement. "I wonder why the seps feared you, if your lightsaber skills are as bad as your slapping."

Ahsoka snorted and flounced around the table to sit next to Rex, the clone feeling a sense of joy at her movements. "You haven't flounced like that since you were a Padawan." He smiled.

"That's when she was trying to get your attention." Anakin grinned, causing Ahsoka to blush as Rex looked sidelong at her.

"Really?"

"Well, I don't see why that was so bad." Ahsoka huffed. "I got it, didn't I?"

"Yep, he fell head over heels for you, Snips." Anakin smiled. "And I feel great happiness that my best friends are together."

Rex looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"So, what did Thorne think about you and Padme being married? I know he was planning on making advances on her." Ahsoka asked, somewhat mischievously.

"Well, he didn't kill the general." Rex said, pretending to look at Anakin in search of wounds.

"Well, he was upset." Anakin answered. "But he got over it when we promised to name one of our kids after him."

"Awww." Ahsoka said, looking at Rex. "Poor kid."

Rex laughed.

Silence settled over the group until Anakin cleared his throat. "I got your test results, Rex." He said, causing Rex to feel the present weighing down on him again.

"Yes sir." He nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Well, that's the reason for my visit, Rex." Anakin said, looking at the clone. "I've been attempting to set up a special ops team."

Rex looked at Anakin, sadness weighing down on his soul, though he refused to let it show.

"And I want you to be in it, Rex. You, me, Ahsoka, Wolffe, Bly, Cody, Obi-Wan and the others." Anakin announced, lapsing into silence as he stared intently at Rex.

Rex felt as if his heart was about to rent in two. "I thought you said that you had gotten my results, sir." He choked out, sadness clogging his throat.

"I did, Rex." Anakin said softly, smiling. "It says you cannot be returned to action without a prosthetic knee."

"Prosthetic knee?" Rex asked dumbly.

"Well, yes." Anakin squinted at him. "Your hip healed fine, didn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Rex nodded, confused but hopeful.

"Well, you're scheduled for surgery in a few days, Rex." Anakin announced, causing Ahsoka to gasp.

"But... how?" Rex asked in shock and excitement.

"Let's just say that the senator of Naboo pulled a few strings and gave credits to all the victim's of this 'attack against the republic'." Anakin smiled. "It's just enough for a prosthetic, Rex."

"Oh, Rex!" Ahsoka cried, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

Anakin stood and picked up his robe, tossing it over one arm. "See you later, Rex." He grinned, stepping from the room. "And have fun with your new joint!"

"Thank you, sir!" Rex cried, joy embracing him as fate smiled down upon him for once. "Thank you."

Rex and Ahsoka had two daughters, Kuhta and Lytta, both trained as intelligence agents, although Lytta, their only force-sensitive child, received Jedi training.

Their son, Hix, became a pilot for Rogue Squadron, and married Annie, the Jedi daughter of Anakin and Padme, the third child of the Jedi and Senator. Hix and Annie had three children, Soka and Rex, force-sensitive twins, and then little Sallah who became a Mandalorian, extended an offer by them because of her clone heritage.

Lytta married Obie, the Jedi son and youngest child of Anakin and Padme, giving birth to tiny Korren. Their son received Jedi training before joining Rogue Squadron, although he ended up transferring to his grandfather's (Rex's) old special forces unit.

Kuhta married a Mandalorian and left to live on the planet with the warrior race. She was unable to have children although she and her husband adopted three orphans.


	14. Epilogue: Bly

_Epilogue: Bly_

Bly regained consciousness in a bed in the medical bay, and, upon waking, his eyes immediately settled upon Aayla Secura.

Taken by surprise, Bly stared at her, tears in his eyes as she looked back at him, surprised by his reaction in waking.

"Bly?" She asked softly, maybe even frightened.

Bly didn't respond. He just let the tears silently fall as he released all of the pain in fear that rolled within him like the stormy waters of Kamino. "Aayla." He whispered.

"Bly. What's wrong?" The Twi'lek asked, concerned with a hint of fear in her expression.

"Oh, Aayla." Bly reached up and covered his disfigured face, Aayla watching this action before looking at him, realization slowly dawning on her face. "Bly?" She asked.

"How can you love this, Aayla?" He asked. "You can't. I want you to be free. Not to be married to a monster." He whispered.

"Oh, Bly!" Aayla whispered, tears running down her own face now. "Bly." She whispered, reaching up and taking his hand, she slowly pulled it away from his face. "Bly." She smiled a small smile. "I fell in love with _you_. Not your face."

Bly looked up at her, disbelief filling him, but it was true. He could see her love for him radiating in her eyes. "You still..."

Aayla smiled again. "Always. Sensing you in the force, sensing your love, your spirit. Knowing that I'm with you... that is what I want, Bly."

Tears ran anew down Bly's face as she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, the touch causing all of his fears to diminish into nothingness.

She still loved him.

Bly and Aayla went on to have a son named Jango, who was trained as a Jedi in the Academy, but later moved to Manda'lore to become a Mandalorian warrior.


	15. Epilogue: Cody

_Epilogue: Cody _

Cody struggled hard to fight death for several days before he was removed from bacta immersion. He had felt as if he had been drowning, but now he could breathe easier... without pain, and he was beginning to hear noises.

Slowly, Cody opened his eyes to the bright lights of the medical bay, staying still and silent, taking in the room with his eyes.

His observation was forgotten and he froze when he felt a slight movement against his side. Between his arm and torso. Slowly and carefully, Cody turned his head towards the movement at another small, feathery touch.

Cody's heart caught in his throat and his eyes filled with tears when his eyes fell on a small, wrapped bundle.

His baby. The baby he had seen in his mind on that night, the night he had fought death and won. The image Obi-Wan had used to encourage him out of his comatose state, was lying next to him, healthy and whole as it struck it's father's side again with a tiny fist.

Looking around, Cody could see no one else was nearby, so, carefully and gently, with a touch of nervousness, he gently pulled the child into his arms, lying it upon his chest.

The baby let out a tiny mew of displeasure at being moved, but quickly settled at the sound of it's father's heart beating, sucking happily on a small fist.

"Handsome baby, wouldn't you say?"

Cody looked up at the voice of his general and smiled nervously. "Uh, yes sir." He stared at the baby that looked back at him, big brown eyes a mirror of it's clone father's.

"A healthy boy." Obi-Wan smiled, sitting down.

Cody felt the feathery weight of his son, pleasure and joy strengthening his weak, battered heart. "He's so..."

"Miraculous? Special? Valuable?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling. "I must say, Cody, you've been handed a gift."

Cody nodded at his mentor's words. "A gift... that explains him perfectly, General." He smiled at Obi-Wan before sobering. "Sir, I apologize for..."

The Jedi Master held up a hand. "It's been explained and cleared, Cody." He smiled, the clone feeling relief wash over him.

A sudden thought attacked Cody, and he felt all the blood drain from his face. "Barriss?"

Obi-Wan's expression fell. "I'm sorry, Cody... she-"

"Oh no. No." Cody looked down at his son, tears stinging his eyes as grief crushed his wounded heart. He looked up at the Jedi with pleading eyes. "Please, General, tell me she's not..."

Obi-Wan looked slightly relieved as he responded. "She is ill, Cody."

Cody felt the same relief free his lungs as he exhaled.

"She seems to have been fighting an illness before your son was born." Obi-Wan stared at the dozing baby. "She was weakened by his birth."

Cody now looked at the sleeping baby, his friend half-smiling as he attempted to lighten the atmosphere. "Your son cried continuously, just wouldn't stop... that is, until I put him next to you." Obi-Wan smiled.

Cody half-laughed as he brushed the fuzzy black hair back from his child's face. "Will we be in trouble? I mean for..."

Obi-Wan realized what he was asking and shrugged. "The matter is being discussed. Many Jedi and clones have broken their separate codes. But, with Anakin on the council as a married man, I'll say it'll be just fine." He answered.

Cody nodded before looking back at the Jedi. "Barriss will live?" He asked carefully.

"We'll do all we can, Cody." Obi-Wan answered sadly.

The clone commander looked up and noticed the helpless look in his General's eyes. "Jedi doing all they can..." He half-laughed. "Is all she'll need, General."

Barriss and Cody both recovered and raised their son, Finn, to become a high-ranking soldier somewhat sensitive to the force, but not enough to become a Jedi. They also raised two more boys, Durz and Mertil, both of which became engineers for the Republic army while their daughter, Braill, trained as a Jedi before joining the Mandalorians, marrying Venku Skirata, son of the clone Darman and Jedi Etain.


	16. Epilogue: Wolffe

_Epilogue: Wolffe_

Wolffe had taken severe head damage at the hands of the Kursed, and lost his sight in his good eye temporarily. But right now, the present, agitated him more than his time as a blind man had.

"Do I have too?" He whined, making Ventress laugh.

"Of course you do!" She answered, pulling the tie tighter as Wolffe mock-gagged.

"I don't like it." He pouted. "Can't I wear something else?"

Ventress shook her head at him. "You look handsome. And no, you cannot wear something else." She rolled her eyes as Wolffe strode into the closet.

"I can't wear a suit!" He whined, sifting through the clothes grumpily.

"You're attending a wedding!" Ventress snorted. "What did you expect to wear?" She demanded, buttoning up the back of her dress. "Your armour?"

Wolffe stood just inside the closet doorway, holding his armour up to her, but at her words he discreetly snuck back into the closet before she could see what he wanted to wear.

_That's __exactly__ what I expected to wear._ He growled inwardly.

Muttering under his breath, Wolffe stomped out of the closet and tossed himself onto their bed.

Ventress looked at him in amusement. "I hope I'm the only one that sees this side of you. It may traumatize others."

"What side?" Wolffe asked as he sat up, fiddling with the tie.

"This whiny, youngling side of yours." Ventress responded smoothly.

Wolffe snorted. "Of course you're the only one that sees it!" He grinned. "You're the only one that can make me complain."

Ventress looked at him over her shoulder and arched an eyebrow. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not."

Wolffe grunted as he attempted to loosen the tie once again, Ventress walking over and slapping his hand away. "Stop whining." She laughed, tightening it more. "You're messing it up!"

Wolffe feigned choking and she smacked his shoulder. "Stop that!"

"Well, this tiny piece of fabric is acting like a containment field!" The clone commander complained.

"Oh, stop!" Ventress laughed again, turning back to the mirror and pinning her hair up where it had fallen down.

Wolffe lay silently on the bed and watched. Ventress had come to see him immediately after she heard the news he was ill and hospitalized, a short while later joining the Jedi in order to put her rogue days behind her.

She had grown back her hair. Thick, beautiful hair as black as a black hole in space. Wearing a black-purple dress, she looked beautiful.

Sliding silently off the bed, Wolffe crept up behind her silently, ready to scoop her up, spin her around and then drop her on the bed... she hated it when he did that, but she also enjoyed it, something he sensed more than heard her say.

He was almost there when Ventress seemed to choke back a laugh. "Don't even try it, soldier." She said with feigned strictness... at least, he assumed it was feigned.

Wolffe frowned at her back and lay his chin on her shoulder. "How'd you know?"

Ventress laughed. "For a soldier that has been in combat his whole life like you yourself has, you would think that he would notice the mirror I'm standing in front of?"

Wolffe's frown deepened as Ventress continued. "I am also a Jedi." She said, continuing to fix her hair, irritating Wolffe.

"Well, my force-sensitive love," Wolffe grinned smugly. "I may have lost teh element of surprise, but as a soldier that has been in combat his whole life, I keep going."

Grinning, Wolffe scooped Ventress up into his arms, spinning around the room.

"Wolffe, you sly youngling!" Asajj screamed, a smile spreading across her face, smacked him. "Let me go!"

Wolffe smiled. "As you wish!" He answered, tossing her upon the bed, grinning down at her.

"You bantha head!" Ventress laughed, smacking him upside the head. "I've told you to stop doing that!" She added.

"Bantha head?" Wolffe frowned, pretending to carefully consider the word. "I don't think I've heard _that_ one before!"

Ventress snorted up at him.

"And as for stopping it," Wolffe kissed her mischievously, "I know that you enjoy it."

Ventress pushed his face away and got back up to her feet, looking into the mirror. "Now look at my hair!" She cried, glaring at him. "You've ruined it!" She said, trying hard to keep a smile from creasing her face.

Wolffe lay his head on her shoulder again, twisting a lock of black hair in his fingers. "Leave it." He answered, smiling. "It gives you a sense of fierce beauty. The kind I like." He said, embracing her from behind, chin on her shoulder as she lay her head on his.

"This is a wedding, Wolffe, not a Bounty Hunter meeting." Ventress answered, smiling at him.

"Oh, shab weddings and fashion!" Wolffe answered, kissing her jaw. "Just put in a nice braid. That's the good, simple fashion."

Ventress arched an eyebrow at him. "And when did you become such an expert on women's fashion?" She asked.

"Since I fell in love with you." Wolffe responded, twisting a small braid into her hair. "Of course, you could go with dreadlocks..."

"Oh, stop you jokester!" Asajj laughed, swatting at him. "You're going to make us late! You're distracting me!"

Wolffe snorted and lay on his back on the bed. "Then I'll just stare at you, all grimly and grumpy like."

"Stop!" Ventress laughed, turning the mirror so that she couldn't see him in it anymore. "You would never have been named Wolffe if everyone saw you acting like this!"

"True." Wolffe nodded, grinning at her. "After they named one guy Youngling, I smartened up pretty quickly."

"Poor guy." Ventress smiled. "You would've been Bouncer, Joker or...or..."

"Bantha Head?" Wolffe asked, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Oh, stop that!" Ventress cried, tossing her brush at him before disappearing into the refresher. "I'll just have to do my hair in here!"

"Sure!" Wolffe called. "Just don't take to long! We might be late!" He laughed, ducking as the door opened long enough for Ventress to toss something at him.

Catching the projectile, Wolffe realized it was an undergarment. Grimacing, he tossed it back toward the refresher.

"Man, Asajj!" He grinned. "And you say that _I_ fool around?"

"Just shut up and get ready!" Ventress growled through the doorway, causing the clone to grin. "I like it when you get mad. It's cute."

"Shut up and get dressed." The ex-nightsister responded through the door.

"Fine, fine." Wolffe responded, sighing at he pulled on the suit jacket. "What is this?" He called in the direction of the refresher door, "a straight jacket?"

"Very funny, Wolffe." Ventress smiled, emerging from the refresher, her hair in a simple braid that wrapped around her head, little curled strands framing her face.

Wolffe stared at her. _Beautiful._

"Wolffe?" Ventress looked down at herself. "Is it okay?"

"Okay?" Wolffe asked, still staring. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again!"

"You little flirt!" Ventress laughed, smacking his arm lightly as a blush darkened her cheeks.

"May I escort you to a wedding?" Wolffe asked, bowing civilly. "A wedding, I might add, that I do not wish to attend?"

"Oh, Wolffe, stop being silly!" Ventress smiled. That smile that had melted his cold heart, then, when his guard was down, her laugh that captured it.

"You would save a dance for me, I hope?" Wolffe continued his charade of a some wealthy senator.

"Wolffe, stop!" Ventress giggled, smacking his cheek.

"Bless me." Wolffe acted surprised as he touched his smarting cheek. "I have been smacked in the face by a fair maiden! The end is coming!" He fell backward onto the bed, gasping and choking as he acted out the death of a politician's ego.

Ventress was laughing. "Well, due to your gentle humbleness," the Jedi arched and eyebrow at him meaningfully, "and good looks... you may escort me to the wedding."

Wolffe grinned and took her hand. "I'm sure the wedding will be more enjoyable with the most beautiful woman attending."

"Ah ah. Besides the bride." The ex-nightsister smiled as they left their room and began to make their way down the hall.

"Shab the bride!" Wolffe cried, scooping Ventress up into his arms. "For I have found someone more beautiful!" He said, striding purposefully down the hall.

"Wolffe! Put me down!" Ventress cried, blushing. "You're making a scene!"

"My apologies, dear lady." Wolffe said, bowing humbly as he kissed her hand. "I was simply so caught up in your beauty, that I forgot I was a senator."

"Aha!" Ventress feigned to discover something great. "A true senator never forgets that he is a politician! It would hurt his ego too greatly! Who might you really be?" She asked, hands on her hips as she attempted to keep a straight face.

Wolffe attempted to hold a laugh in check as he put on a face of sadness. "I must admit that I am but a lowly soldier, captivated by your beauty. I had only wished to be closer to you." He said, sagging his shoulders. "I apologize to you." He said, beginning to leave sadly.

"Not so fast, soldier!" Ventress said, spinning him around. "I happen to have a fancy in soldiers."

Wolffe grinned at her. "Then allow me to be your escort."

Clapping sounded, and Wolffe jumped, the hair on the back of his neck sticking upright. "Beta!" He roared.

His former second in command, who had become the new leader of the Wolfpack when Wolffe himself had transferred to the Special Ops, only grinned at him. "You missed your true calling, sir!" He said a large smile on his face. "You should've been an actor!"

Wolffe glared at his friend.

"Wonderful performance, sir." Beta saluted Asajj Ventress. "I must say you had the leading role."

Wolffe opened his mouth to speak, but Beta interrupted. "Sir, you should stage more performances for us!"

"Don't count on it!" Wolffe growled before feeling his heart sink. "Wait..._US?!_" He cried, spinning around to see a group of laughing clones running off, waving a holo vid in the air. Wolffe's heart sunk.

"Yes sir. The boys decided to video tape what they could." Beta grinned, ducking Wolffe's mock punch, and running off.

Taking Ventress by the hand, Wolffe began to lead her away.

"Wolffe?" Ventress asked once they had gone a short way from Beta.

"Yes?" Wolffe asked, smiling at her.

"Do you really think me to be that beautiful?" She asked, Wolffe looking down at her. "From all my years on Kamino, I have never laid eyes on a woman as beautiful as you."

Ventress arched an eyebrow up at him. "Very nice of you considering the fact that the only women residing on Kamino were long-necked scientists!"

"With eyes bigger than their brains." Wolffe muttered, but when he noticed Ventress' look, he hurried on. "But what I _really_ meant was that I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you _since_ my time on Kamino."

"Hmmm." Asajj Ventress half-smiled up at him. "Good catch. You are forgiven."

Wolffe forced a short laugh.

As the wedding ended, Wolffe looked at Ventress. "We should really think about doing that."

Asajj Ventress smiled up at him. "Is that a proposal?" She asked, causing Wolffe to frown. "I guess it sort of is..."

Ventress glared up at him. "You've got to do better than that!" She sniffed, and, flouncing off, she called back to him over her shoulder. "And you'll be wearing a suit!"

* * *

Wolffe and Asajj Ventress were married a short while later, having a son named Shyyyk. The boy died three days after birth of an unknown virus.

Broken by their son's death, Wolffe and Asajj decided not to have another child until about six years later, when they were surprised with the ex-nightsister conceiving.

About a year later, the clone and Jedi welcomed Byyyt, another son, into the galaxy. Born late in their lives, Byyyt brought great joy to them in their older years until his death in the Yuuzhan Vong War. He left behind his orphaned daughter, Zatar, who was then taken in by her grandparents.

Zatar and Jaina Solo were good friends and both excellent pilots, living their lives through the Yuuzhan Vong War together, Jaina about sixteen at the start of it while Zatar was fourteen.


	17. Epilogue: Thorne

_Epilogue: Thorne_

Thorne hurried across the landing pad, carrying his few belongings and saving wrapped up tightly in a blanket. He was leaving. He couldn't stand staying any longer.

Making sure that the area was clear, the Coruscanti Guardsman hurried across the stone landing pad to a very small fighter. Good quality, but small.

Thorne once again made sure that the landing pad was clear before boarding the ship, dumping his belongings in a corner as he quickly made his way to the cockpit.

Thorne sat silently in the pilot's seat for a few moments before sighing and taking off. _Just one more glance._ He thought to himself as he flew over the city of Coruscant then around the building that he knew his lost love and her family occupied.

There she was.

Standing at a window, beautiful brown hair framing her face, stood the senator he had secretly fallen in love with... Padme Amidala. The twins, Luke and Leia, stared out the window a the fighter as it passed in close proximity to their home in the large apartment.

Thorne forced a smile at the children and saluted through the cockpit before the sight was gone. He made a hurried escape from the planet's space before punching in the coordinates for Manda'lore.

"Manda'lore." Thorne whispered, savouring the word. _Manda'lore._ The home world of his ancestors called to the Mandalorian blood that flowed through his veins. Pure warrior blood. The blood of Jango Fett.

Clone or not, he was entitled to be a Mandalorian. Entitled to the warrior heritage, and he was going to take advantage of that.

_A few years later._

Thorne trudged down the dusty street to his home. The home that he had lived in since arriving on Manda'lore.

He wore Mandalorian armour of blue and black, working as a Bounty Hunter. An occupation that kept him off of the planet for long periods, but hey. Who was he to complain?

Thorne stepped out of the house into the sun, squinting up at it for a few moments before heading for his land speeder. He'd head down to the populated areas, maybe hit the bars, and see if there was anything interesting going on.

"Hey, _Thorne!_"

At the sound of his name, spoken by that particular voice, the clone shuddered as he turned toward the speaker.

"Hello, Maylinn." He growled through his synthesizer.

Maylinn was a fourteen year old Mandalorian girl. Adult by the planet's standards, and a capable warrior, that constantly pestered him. He also knew that she had a crush on him. He, a twenty-seven year old clone!

"Where have _you _been?" Maylinn questioned.

"Places." Thorne responded, hoping that the kid would get the idea that he wanted to be left alone. She didn't seem to though as she sat next to him anyway. He expected she had gotten the hint, and was just ignoring him.

Grudgingly, Thorne made room for the youth, earning a grin.

"What places?" Maylinn demanded curiously.

Thorne sighed. "Many boring places." He answered, annoyed now.

"Then why would you go there?"

"Just to kill or arrest people. That's the job, Maylinn." Thorne answered, completely exasperated now. "Where's your father?"

It was Maylinn's turn to look annoyed...Good.

"He's in the back." She sighed.

Thorned tossed a few credits onto the table before heading tot he back of the bar, cuffing a friend upside the head as he passed.

"Hey, Thorne!" The Mandalorian called after him. "Where you been?"

"Places!" Thorne responded, grinning within his helmet.

"Good business then?" The Mandalorian, Zakk, continued.

"Great business." Thorn answered.

"Where?" Gi'lon, another of his friends, asked.

Thorne laughed. "Wouldn't you love to know!" He answered, his eyes catching Maylinn's as he opened the door to the back room and noticed she looked a little disappointed. Yep. She had a crush on him.

A Mandalorian was sifting through several boxes, but looked up at Thorne's entrance, a smile spreading across the scarred face. "Thorne!" He cried happily. "How's it been going for you?"

Thorne smiled at the older man. "Fine, Eft. Just fine."

"Still haven't found your senator, hmmm?" The barkeeper asked, resuming his search for whatever he was searching for.

Thorne's smile faded slightly. Eft was the only one who knew most of the story about Padme. "No. And, to be honest, Eft, I don't think I ever will."

"Ah, laddie." Eft shook his head as he turned back to the clone. "Sometimes destiny removes the wrong people from our lives. And sometimes it's just downright cruel."

The old, scarred warrior said, placing a hand on Thorne's shoulder. "Look at me. Maylinn's mother left me when the girl was just three. I didn't do anything to deserve that."

"Yeah, Eft." Thorne nodded, no longer cheery. "Destiny seems to pick on the innocent."

Eft nodded. "Just like your brother, Boba Fett. He didn't do anything to deserve watching his father's death like he did." The old Mandalorian laughed softly. "Though I don't think anyone could say he was innocent anymore."

Thorne nodded. _Were any of them?_ He had watched Padme sometimes from afar. Many times. Sometimes she'd look up and see him, sometimes one of the children would point him out to their mother... children that Thorne wished were his own.

"You know, Thorne." Eft looked at him seriously. "You're still a young man. Don't go wasting your life grieving a love that you can never live."

_Two Years Later_

Thorne was tired and sore after a particularly challenging assignment and found himself, as usual, down at the bars.

He had decided he would like to talk to Eft before settling down with some friends and headed to the back.

Maybe Eft would...Thorne stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on a beautiful young girl with thick brown hair and unnaturally green eyes.

He stood silently, watching her as she sorted through crates on the shelf when she looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, Thorne."

Thorne had heard his name spoken like that a million times, but now it was softer. More mature.

"M-Maylinn?" He asked in disbelief.

Maylinn looked at him quizzically. "Who do you think, dik'ut? You've seen me a million times over the past few years!" She said, smiling.

"No." Thorne answered softly, shaking his head slowly. "That was a little girl. Not... not." He stopped, finding himself at a loss for words.

Maylinn's smile widened. "Were you needing my Buir?"

"Oh, uh, sure. If it wouldn't be any trouble." He answered, stumbling over his words as Maylinn smiled at him, disappearing behind a shelf.

Eft suddenly appeared. "Why, Thorne! Man, you sure look like a dik'ut that was trampled by a Bantha!" The old Mandalorian laughed at his own joke.

"Who was that?" Thorne hissed, pointing toward the area in which the girl had disappeared. "That wasn't Maylinn, was it?"

Eft grinned. "Course it was."

"Well, she, uh, well... God." Thorne stammered.

Eft's grin widened. "I see what's goin' on here!" He guffawed. "Why don't you go see her?" He asked.

Thorne frowned at the old warrior. "Eft, I'm twenty-nine. Maylinn, she's..."

"She's sixteen!" Eft cried, shoving him toward the area Maylinn had disappeared.

"But Eft!" Thorne cried. "I'm so... old! Older than her, I mean."

Eft shrugged. "That never stopped Bralor. And he's forty-four."

"Bralor!" Thorne cried in surprise.

"Sure. He's been comin' after her constantly!" Eft answered, annoyance entering his voice at the name of his daughter's lover. "If you get her, I won't have to stay up listenin' for the creakin' bones of Bralor! That man is very old. You're still young, Thorne."

"Well, then. That does change things." Thorne murmured, heading off in the direction he had seen Maylinn go, Eft grinning behind him happily.

Thorne and Maylinn did end up getting married, and a year later welcomed twin boys into the world: Jorok and Nanook. The following year they adopted two orphan boys, Gilliadd and Vil'tak, when their parents, Bon and Fillian, died on the job.

Three years later, Maylinn died in childbirth, leaving behind their first daughter, whom Thorne called Maelin, after his deceased wife.

Thorne never remarried after the death of his young wife, and never lay eyes on Padme again.

* * *

_So yeah... We've finally reached the end! Thanks goes out to those that faved/followed/reviewed! Hope you guys enjoyed the endings! :D_


End file.
